Consorte solar, Amante lunar
by Loconexion
Summary: Yoh es el ganador del Shaman King, pero para ser coronado debe cumplir una condición MUY difícil. Yoh no quiere cumplir la condición pero quizás sea una decisión complicada ¡Fic muy loco y divertido!
1. La condición

**El autor dice: **Casi siempre cuando empiezo un fic ya tengo una idea de como va a terminar y cual va a ser el punto más importante y el mensaje. En este fic no tengo ni idea, escribí el primer capítulo y no sé como lo continuaré ni en que acabará ¡¡ES EL FIC MÁS LOCO QUE HE ESCRITO HASTA EL MOMENTO!! así que gracias por leerme y espero que me dejen un "review" (ni idea porque le dicen así).

UN AGRADECIMIENTO ENORME A saQhra por su comentario en Sabor a Mí. ¡¡GRACIAS SAQHRA!!

El aspecto legal: Ya saben, es el disclaimer….

"El matrimonio es una alta mar para la que no se ha inventado todavía brújula alguna." Heinrich Heine, poeta alemán 1797 a 1856, la frase la saqué de una de esas páginas de frases célebres.

**CONSORTE SOLAR, AMANTE LUNAR**

Del otro lado del mundo Yoh se estaba aburriendo como nunca. Luego del torneo de shamanes su vida había vuelto a una rutina relativamente normal pero fue hasta que luego de años de entrenamiento (cortesía de Anna) el joven shaman fue convocado a la aldea Apache. Tanto él como Anna esperaban nuevos desafíos y dificultades pero la noticia fue otra. Yoh Asakura había ganado el torneo de shamanes.

Anna e Yoh estarían felices (aunque a Anna no se le hubiera notado mucho) sin embargo todavía faltaba algo.  Fueron los apaches los que le dieron las primeras pistas sobre una nueva dificultad puesto que para ser nombrado Rey Shaman Yoh tenía que cumplir ciertos requisitos sagrados.

"Pura burocracia" pensó Yoh, totalmente aburrido. En la sala ceremonial de la aldea apache no había mucho de interesante. Lanzó un bostezo largo y sumamente abierto.

- Cierra la boca y siéntate derecho.

La orden apenas podía ser escuchada pero inmediatamente Yoh terminó el bostezo y se puso rígido. Suspiró.

- Pero Annita... ¡Esto es muy aburrido!

- ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado, Yoh! ¡Esto es serio! ¡Es tu nombramiento de Rey Shaman!

- Es un posible nombramiento ¿Qué pasa si no puedo cumplir con sus reglas?

- No digas eso - Anna bajó la vista- Tienes que ser firme, haz entrenado mucho para esto.

Yoh le sonrió.

- No le hubiera podido hacer sin ti.

La tomó de la mano delicadamente. Anna le dedicó una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

- Yoh... Cualquier cosa que te pidan los apaches, tu podrás hacerlo. Ya lo verás, todo saldrá bien. Ahora sólo tienes que ser paciente. Sólo un poco más.

Yoh dio una de sus clásicas risitas. Eso ya se lo sabía, Anna se lo había repetido muchas veces en todo el tiempo que habían estado hospedados en la aldea, aún así mientras más pasaba el tiempo sin que le dijeran la condición, el joven shaman se ponía cada vez más ansioso. Lo que no se explicaba era cómo Anna había permanecido tan tranquila y serena incluso en estos momentos, luego de dos horas en la sala esperando que finalmente algún oficial apache se dignara a decirles la condición de una vez por todas. Yoh ya estaba en el límite de su resistencia, cansado de tanta ansiedad, aburrido de la espera, en cambio Anna estaba tan tranquila e inalterable como el primer día.

En la sala entró Silver. Dio un saludo ceremonioso y se sentó en el suelo delante de la pareja. Suspiró amargamente antes de comenzar.

- Yo Silver, juez del torneo del Shaman King, estoy muy honrado de estar en presencia del ganador, el más fuerte de todos los shamanes. Su hazaña perdurará en la historia de nuestra aldea y…

- ¡¡YA DEJATE DE TODAS ESAS PENDEJADAS!!

En una décima de segundo Anna ya estaba parada y en pie de guerra frente a Silver.

- ¡Annita, Cálmate!

- ¡No me calmo! ¡Nos hacen venir del otro lado del mundo a esta aldea en medio de la nada! ¡¿Y para qué?! ¡Para que cuando lleguemos nos pongan a esperar como si fuéramos unos idiotas!

Una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió la nuca de Yoh.

- ¿Y lo que me dijiste de que tenía que ser paciente y todo eso?

Silver, por otra parte, se desesperó.

- ¡¿Tú crees que esto es tan fácil?! ¡Lo que Yoh tiene que hacer...!

- Él lo hará - le interrumpió Anna- No importa cuál es esa tonta condición para ser rey shaman, Yoh la cumplirá.

- Annita.

- No, Yoh. Tú lo harás, tienes que hacerlo... Nadie en este mundo se merece el título de Shaman King más que tú... ¡Y tú! - dijo apuntando a Silver- ¡Más vale que te dejes de tantas tonterías y nos digas esa estúpida condición en este instante!

Yoh sonrió abiertamente, esa era la Anna que él tanto quería. Silver sólo suspiró y aunque su desesperación había aumentado, lo disimuló muy bien.

- El requisito es..._ejem_...Lo que Yoh tiene que hacer... Lo que Yoh tiene que hacer es... casarse.

- ¿Qué?- dijeron Yoh y Anna al mismo tiempo.

- El rey shaman tiene que casarse y comprometerse a tener hijos antes de ser nombrado.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada por algunos segundos. Yoh se levantó lentamente y se situó junto a Anna que parecía extrañamente conmocionada, disimuladamente la tomó de la mano.

- Yoh...-susurró la sacerdotisa.

- No hay de qué preocuparse, tú y yo estábamos comprometidos de todas maneras y ya estamos en edad para tener u hijo.

- Pero...

- No me imagino una mejor condición para ser Shaman King.

Ambos jóvenes estaban totalmente sonrojados, se evitaban la mirada como unos amantes inexpertos, pero era evidente el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Silver sentía como se le caía el alma al piso. Presentía la muerte a unos pasos de donde estaba, pero ya no le importó, se resignó a su cruel destino. Trató de dar una sonrisa optimista (que en realidad le quedó bastante estúpida) y habló rompiendo el momento de encanto entre Yoh y Anna.

- Me alegro que estén tan dispuestos al matrimonio porque... pues... verán el matrimonio... Yoh tiene que casarse y...pues...él

#

Manta se encontraba mirando por tercera vez la misma tienda de artesanías. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había llegado junto a Yoh y Anna a la aldea Apache y aún no le decían a Yoh la condición para ser nombrado rey shaman. Para el muchacho la situación era de lo más ridícula.

"¿De qué sirve hacer una torneo para el Shaman King si ponen una condición tan difícil que ni se atreven a decirla?"  se preguntaba el muchacho.

De pronto la tierra se sacudió y se escuchó una explosión justo en el lugar donde Yoh y Anna se encontraban. Inmediatamente Manta, soltó todo lo que tenía en mano y corrió hacia el lugar de la explosión.

Los signos de la batalla empezaron a notarse, algunos shamanes de rango menor corrían por las calles y en los tejados, volaban por el cielo con sus posesiones de objeto, huyendo. En el cielo también, oficiales apaches sobrevolaban hacia el lugar del conflicto. A lo lejos, Manta pudo ver humo donde antes era el edificio ceremonial, enceguecedoras luces apocalípticas resplandeciendo y en momentos fugaces un destello rojo y azul. "Esa es Anna" pensó el muchacho y corrió más rápido.

Los shamanes que huían hicieron lo que el resto de la humanidad hace casi siempre, llegar a una distancia prudente, detenerse y voltearse para mirar el espectáculo.

En un tejado Kalim trataba de ordenar toda la confusión entre los apaches.

- ¡¡Saquen a Silver de ahí!! ¡¡Busquen a Goldva, está en el lago!!

- Kalim

- ¡Qué haces tu aquí!

- ¡Qué rayos está pasando! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?!

- Creo que ya le dijeron la condición.

- ¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?!

#

En lo que era el edificio de actos sólo quedaban escombros y Zenki y Goki en estado de furia absoluta.  Algunos oficiales apaches salían volando por la fuerza de los demonios, Silver estaba totalmente magullado e inconciente (se notaba por los espirales de sus ojos). Manta llegó jadeando y se detuvo un momento para tomar aire. La situación no pintaba nada bien, Yoh con sus poderes desplegados al máximo trataba de contener a los shikigamis de la sacerdotisa.

- ¡Yoh!

- ¡Manta ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

- ¡Kalim me explicó todo! ¡Quizás entres los dos podamos tranquilizarla!

Un magullado Kalim cayó junto a Manta totalmente inconsciente.

- Quizás no...

De entre el humo y el caos la figura de Anna salió. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaban los dos muchachos. Manta tragó saliva, nunca la había vista tan enojada.

- Anna, escúchame... yo sé que la condición parece un poco tonta pero...

- Cállate, Manta - dijo calmada y fríamente Anna.

El muchacho cerró la boca inmediatamente, quería decir algo pero el miedo parecía paralizarle la cara. Anna siguió avanzando hasta quedar a escasos metros de Yoh.

Con la frente hacia abajo, una misteriosa sombra ocultaba su mirada.

- No lo harás.-dijo finalmente.

Yoh suspiró.

- Ay Annita...Tú eras la que me decía que hiciera lo que sea y ahora me dices que no lo haga.

Anna levantó la vista, en su mirada había una mezcla de rabia, miedo y tristeza. Manta sabía que de todas la rabia era la más peligrosa.

- ¿de verdad?... ¡¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?!

- N...no ¡No! ¡Annita, eso no fue lo que dije!

- Yoh Asakura...Eres... ¡¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!!

Los demonios atacaron de lleno, con su gigantesca espada Yoh pudo contenerlos.

- ¡Manta, sal de aquí! ¡Dile a los apaches que se alejen! ¡Yo me encargo de esto!

Los demonios volvieron junto a Anna.

- Así que te vas a encargar de mí ¿eh?

Yoh tragó saliva y apretó la empuñadura de la espada.

- Manta...

- Sí, ya voy.

El muchacho corrió y ayudó como pudo a levantarse a Kalim y explicarle la situación.

Los oficiales apaches se retiraron. Manta se quedó cerca, mirando a la distancia. No quería ver, pero tampoco quería irse. Espero escuchar el rugido de una gran batalla pero no ocurrió nada, sólo silencio.

Manta volteó para ver lo que pasaba, a la distancia no se podía ver con claridad, la enorme espada de energía espiritual de Yoh estaba en el suelo y con su resplandor no se podía ver mucho. Pero aún así Manta pudo distinguir una silueta de pie, aunque no podía diferenciar si era Yoh o Anna. Luego el muchacho se percató que en realidad no era una silueta, sino que eran dos, sólo que estaban extremadamente juntas.

#

La rabia de Anna ya había pasado y luego de una disculpa pública (que en realidad la hizo Yoh) todo volvió a la calma. Yoh, quien todavía tenía una marca de mano en su mejilla, pudo darse un tiempo para descansar.

Cerca de ahí, Manta teléfono en mano, escuchaba los tonos de espera.

- ¿Diga? - le respondió una dulce voz del otro lado de la línea.

- Doncella Jeanne.

- Sí, Manta. Soy yo.

- Bue... bueno, usted me dijo que, pues, yo llamara si... ¡ya sabe! ¡con lo de Yoh y todo!.

Se escuchó una alegre risita por el teléfono.

- Sí, Manta, muchas gracias ¿Ya nombraron al rey shaman?

- No, pero ya le dijeron la condición para ser nombrado.

- ¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Cuál es la condición?!

- Yoh debe casarse.

Hubo un suspiro de alivio del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Eso era todo? Bueno, Manta, debes comprender que la obligación del Shaman King es muy importante y que lo más natural es que se le exija que tenga una familia para demostrar que es parte de la naturaleza. El Shaman King es lo más sagrado que existe y el matrimonio es una institución sagrada.

- Sí pero...

- Además la señorita Anna ya era su prometida así que aunque sean muy jóvenes podrán llevar su matrimonio bajo las normas de Dios. Sus deberes como esposos serán un poco difíciles de llevar al principio pero si en realidad se aman podrán hacerlo.

- Sí pero...

- Yoh parece ser un poco atolondrado pero tendrá que sentar cabeza para ser el jefe de un matrimonio, estudiar y trabajar muy duro como Shaman King. Yoh y Anna...

- ¡¡También tiene que tener hijos!!

Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo.

- Disculpe por haberle levantado la voz, doncella Jeanne pero es que yo...

- Bueno, también es natural que le pidan concebir un vástago, en este mundo de Dios...

Jeanne empezó con un discurso interminable de la importancia de tener hijos dentro del matrimonio. Manta suspiró, la doncella era muy linda, sí, pero cuando se ponía toda mística y educadora y empezaba a hablar, entonces se volvía una persona algo (nada más un poco) insoportable. El muchacho trató de soportar todo el sermón de la Doncella de Hierro sobre la hermoso que es tener un hijo dentro de un buen matrimonio bendecido por Dios puesto que la familia (felizmente casada) era la base de la sociedad, y los hijos eran en todo caso la esperanza del mundo en un mundo corrupto y pecador, y nadie más que el Shaman King tendría la obligación de engendrar un hijo (con su legítima esposa, por supuesto) y criarlo en un ambiente de amor y comprensión en el seno de una familia y bajo una sana doctrina.

Manta a esas alturas ya se sentía mareado y su impaciencia a punto de explotar.

- Además que un hijo es la bendición  más grande que un hogar puede recibir. Yoh debe aprender que el amor hacia su esposa debe ser totalmente sincero porque lo que es bendecido el hombre no tiene derecho a romperlo y menos si tiene un hijo, porque un niño para crecer debe tener tanto a su madre como a su padre. Pero es natural que todo buen matrimonio tenga que tener un hijo...

- ¡¡Con dos mujeres!! - terminó estallando Manta.

-...¡¡Qué?!

- ¡¡Esa es la condición!! ¡¡Yoh debe casarse y tener hijo con dos mujeres!! ¡¡Y es una regla sagrada si quiere ser el nuevo Shaman King!!

- ¡Eso!...¡ESO ES UNA ABOMINACIÓN!

- De hecho se llama poligamia y es bastante normal en algunas culturas del mundo.

- ¡¡Tener dos mujeres es un pecado grave!!

- En realidad podrían ser hasta doce mujeres, pero el número mínimo es dos. Cuando se lo dijeron Anna se puso todo histérica y empezó a destruir todo, no la culpo, estaba ansiosa con todo esto del Shaman King y enojada porque la hicieron esperar tanto para que vengan y le digan semejante noticia, con lo celosa que es... y creo que hasta estaba en sus días difíciles...

- ¡¿Qué clase de monstruosidad sería un matrimonio de un hombre con doce mujeres?!

"Se llama harem" pensó Manta.

- Escuche, Doncella Jeanne-dijo antes que empezara con otro discurso-, mi tiempo en el teléfono se me agotó, prometo mantenerla informada sobre el asunto ¿bueno? ¡adiós!

Colgó el teléfono y suspiró.

#

A la noche siguiente Yoh, Anna y Manta comían en un restaurante al aire libre. Comían en silencio, como si hubiera muerto alguien. Todos pensaban en lo mismo pero nadie se atrevía a soltar palabra al respecto. Luego de su segunda copa de vino Manta tuvo el valor de hablar.

- Anna, Yoh... Sobre este asunto del matrimonio.

- No te metas en lo que no te concierne, enano cabezón.

- Anna ya basta, Yoh tú también.

- Qué ¿yo?

- Sí, los dos. Ya tienen ddieciséis años y siempre fueron muy maduros para sus edades, no son unos niños, no van a poder eludir el problema simplemente ignorándolo. Hallaremos una solución.

- ¿Qué solución? Ese _matrimonio_ es una ley sagrada.

- Sí, Anna. Es una _ley_ y todas las leyes tienen su excepción, su descargo, su caso especial y su antecedente. Yo voy a hallar la solución, Yoh tú vas a ser Shaman King y no, Anna, Yoh no va a casarse y encamarse con otra chica para serlo, deja de mirarme así... ¡En serio! ¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?! ¡¿Qué paso con eso de al final todo saldrá bien?! Lo primero que debemos hacer para hallar una forma de salir de este lío es relajarnos y pensar.

Nadie dijo nada más, pero luego de unos minutos el ambiente parecía más relajado y menos tenso. Luego empezaron a hablar del tema haciendo chistes y burlas sobre el reglamento de los apaches. La cena había terminado en un ambiente alegre y optimista.

- ¡Bueno! - dijo Yoh- Ya veremos como zafarnos de este asunto, después de todo no quiero volver a pasar por todo el asunto de la prometida de nuevo, porque de seguro se va a poner toda sentimental

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tú sabes, mamá, la abuela, el compromiso.

- Lo que Yoh quiere decir es que va a ganarse un montón de regaños por esto ¿no, Yoh?.

- No... No quería decir eso.

- _Sí, _Yoh, eso era _exactamente _lo querías decir.

- ¡No te metas, enano!... Explícate, Yoh.

"Vamos tranquilo" pensó Manta "Yoh es despistado pero no es tan despistado como para decir lo que pienso que va a decir"

- Ya sabes, Annita.

- No, no sé. Habla.

Yoh miró a Anna que parecía haber vuelto a enojarse, Manta se veía raro como si tuviera algo en la cara y tratara de quitárselo sin las manos. Lo que Manta estaba haciendo era gestos con la cara para que Yoh se callara o se inventara una buena mentira. Sin embargo, el shaman no lo entendió.

- Pues tú sabes... Los abuelos me comprometieron, contigo...¡Y me alegro mucho! pero ahora con este asunto de la condición y este matrimonio tan raro, no quiero pasar por lo mismo de nuevo porque de seguro que mis padres y mis abuelos van a querer meter su cuchara en el asunto y luego, pues a ella y todo el asunto.

- ¿A ella? ¿Ella quién?!

- Ay, Annita, tú sabes.

- ¡No, no sé! ¡Maldición! ¡Explícate claramente!

- Pues tú eras la discípula de más confianza que tenían y te nombraron mi prometida... y pues... ahora con la condición seguramente me darían otra prometida y... pues lo más lógico es que nombren a la segunda discípula de más confianza...

Manta se dio un golpe en la frente lamentándose por la sinceridad idiota de Yoh.

-Y ésa sería Tamao - concluyó sonrientemente Yoh.

Fueren tres segundos de tranquilidad (así: uno, dos, tres). Luego, Anna estaba en frente de Yoh con sus dos shikigamis a su lado. Levantó su mano derecha y le descargó más dura de las bofetadas.

Y Manta sabía que esa solo era la antesala al infierno.

#

Tamao soltó la taza de porcelana que llevaba, que se hizo pedazos contra el suelo. Pirika entró a la cocina algo extrañada

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Una premonición... Algo ocurrió en Norteamérica... Algo que puede resultar sumamente malo o sumamente bueno.

- ¿Algo importante? ¿Les digo a los demás que se alisten para un combate?

- No es necesario, señorita Pirika -respondió sonriente mientras recogía los pedazos de taza en el suelo- Al parecer... es algo que me concierne a mí... Qué extraño ¿no?

Pirika carraspeó, pero no dijo nada. Ayudó a Tamao a recoger el desorden que había hecho.

- ¡Muchas gracias, señorita Pirika! Ahora con su permiso tengo que limpiar las habitaciones, presiento que el joven Yoh y la señorita Anna volverán muy pronto.

Subió escaleras arriba, en el pasillo se detuvo frente a la ventana, era de día, pero seguramente en Norteamérica ya estaba entrada la noche. Volvió a pensar en su premonición. Tamao sabía que algo sumamente malo o sumamente bueno podría pasar en el futuro, pero a fin de cuentas sabía que algo sumamente malo o sumamente bueno podía pasar cualquier día, a cualquier hora, por lo que no le prestó atención. Ya vería como enfrentarse a ello en su momento. Después de todo, una premonición tan extraña como aquella no dejaba muchas opciones. Como siempre siguió haciendo sus quehaceres en Funbari Inn pensando en la sonrisa del joven Yoh.

(LO CONTINUARÉ)

Uy, qué fuerte. Estaba leyendo unos libros y vi un reportaje en la tele, resulta que todavía hay muchas culturas donde la norma básica es la poligamia, tener más de una esposa. Se me ocurrió ¿Y qué si le exigieran a Yoh tener dos esposas? no sé como continuaré este fic pero ya se me irá ocurriendo.

Hasta entonces, por favor, cualquier crítica de cualquier tipo es deseada y bienvenida.

¡¡Gracias por leerme!! ¡Dejen comentarios por favor!


	2. Darse Cuenta

**El autor dice:** Bueno, terminé este capítulo a la apurada porque me estaba atrasando mucho, no he tenido tiempo de editarlo propiamente. He tenido problemas con la Internet y el tiempo para escribir esto, así que estoy un poco desactualizado con los fanfics. Pero me pondré al día, he visto que han escrito mucho últimamente.

**El autor dedica el capítulo a:**

Camilein

Nakontany (Muchas Gracias por tu comentario)

Shiraze Tao

saQra (¡Gracias camarada!)

Hpcs2 - Suprema Onmyoji Isah

Alex

Noe13

Maru-sempai

lulis4fma

Silberwolf15

Quienes han comentado el anterior capítulo.

Espero que este capítulo les guste también y no se olviden de dejar _reviews_ (ni idea de porqué le dicen así)

**DARSE CUENTA**

"El amor es física, el matrimonio química"

Alexandre Dumas, escritor (creo) (1824 - 1895)

X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.

Sonó el timbre y Tamao ya sabía quién era. Corrió emocionada para abrir la puerta pero cuando lo hizo todo su entusiasmo recibió un duro golpe. Manta, Anna e Yoh tenían cara de circunstancias (muy malas circunstancias). Ninguno de los recién llegados parecía contento de haber vuelto, Manta parecía extremadamente cansado, Yoh estaba ojeroso y parecía que caería al suelo en cualquier momento, Anna parecía increíblemente molesta; ninguno de ellos tenía el más ligero síntoma de alegría, ninguna sonrisa amable o gesto de felicidad.  
Tamao pensó fugazmente que todo se debía al largo viaje, nada que una buena merienda y un baño relajante en las aguas termales no solucione.

- ¡Bienvenidos de vuel...

- ¡¿Limpiaste el desván?! - Le interrumpió secamente Anna.

- ¿Eh? Ah... S, sí, señorita Anna.

- ¡¿Y podaste el jardín?!

- Sí, señorita Anna.

- ¡¿Y bien?!

- ....¿Eh?

- ¡¿Vas a seguir parada en la puerta o tenemos que esperar tus benditas ganas de dejarnos pasar?!

Tamao, más cohibida de lo normal se apartó, Anna pasó de largo; Yoh y Manta quedaron en una situación incómoda, se lo notaba por las pequeñas gotas de sudor en sus nucas, pero no dijeron nada, estaban demasiado cansados y frustrados por toda la situación. De lejos escucharon la discusión de Anna con Horo Horo. Terminó con una bofetada.

- Bienvenido, joven Manta.

- Mmh.

- Bienvenido, joven Yoh.

- Mmh.

Anna, Manta e Yoh quedaron despiertos y durmieron lo suficiente para acostumbrarse al cambio de horario. Al día siguiente Anna puso a trabajar a todos de forma más estricta de la acostumbrada. A todos menos a Tamao, a ella no le dirigió la palabra en lo absoluto hasta la hora de almuerzo. En la mesa todos esperaron mientras Tamao, siendo ayudada por Manta, traía la comida. Todos se sirvieron pero en la mesa antes que alguien siquiera pudiera disfrutar de la comida se escuchó el tazón de comida de Anna siendo empujado en la mesa.

- Está horrible - dijo Anna secamente.

Esa reacción no hubiera sido nada fuera de lo común en Anna. Pero en esa ocasión para Tamao fue devastador, ella se había esmerado mucho para hacer la comida para quien próximamente sería el futuro Shaman King.

- Le... traeré algo diferente.

Entonces empezó una comedia trágica de Tamao tratando de complacer el paladar de la sacerdotisa. Trató de sazonar un poco la sopa para que tenga un mejor gusto y se lo sirvió a la sacerdotisa, pero estaba demasiado salada, probó con la ensalada pero estaba demasiado agridulce, por otra parte la carne estaba demasiado cocida, el pollo estaba demasiado crudo, para ese entonces Yoh estaba demasiado encabronado.

- ¡La comida está deliciosa!

Todos quedaron callados. Por costumbre, mientras todos estaban en la mesa, nadie probaba bocado hasta que Anna aprobase el sabor. Pero aquel día Yoh no soportó la situación. Agarró los palillos, dio las gracias y se puso a comer. Amparados por ese valiente gesto los demás (menos Tamao y Anna) lo imitaron. Horo Horo fue el primero, agarró los palillos y empezó a engullir la comida como si se fuera a escapar, la siguiente fue Pilika que también comió algo apurada, Ren siguió, con sus ademanes altaneros de siempre, luego Chocolove quien estaba alegre porque la comida ya se iba a enfriar, el último fue Manta que luego de un rato de duda empezó a comer. Todos estaban en silencio y con la mirada fija en la comida. Sin embargo todos sabían que Anna estaba furiosa y que estaba mirando a Yoh. No era para menos, su prometido la había contradecido abiertamente.

"Es un valiente" pensó Horo Horo

"Es un héroe" pensó Chocolove

"Es un mártir" pensó Pilika

"Ya era hora" pensó Yoh "¡Tenía mucha hambre!"

Anna puso los palillos sobre la mesa, empuja la silla hacia atrás y se fue sin decir ninguna palabra. Los amigos de Yoh se quedaron estáticos. Esperaban que pasara algo, cualquier cosa, algo que podría justificar semejante acontecimiento. Pero no pasó nada. Chocolove, se acordó de algo y quiso pedirle a Tamao que de una vez se sentara a comer. Pero la chica no estaba por ningún lado.

La comida estaba deliciosa pero el ambiente había arruinado el sabor totalmente. Por la tensión y la expectativa a todos la comida les cayó pesada.

Yoh subió la escalera y entró al cuarto de Anna. Ella estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana, mirando al exterior. Yoh quedó contemplándola por un momento.

- Yo estimo mucho a mis amigos.

- Más que a mí al parecer.

- A ti te quiero más que nadie. Ya te lo he dicho.

- Tienes una forma muy convincente de demostrarlo.

- ¿Sólo porque no estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre la comida?

Ella no respondió.

- Sé que no tiene nada que ver con la comida. Tú sabes que yo lo sé. Quizás no te lo he dicho antes y nunca nos ponemos a hablar abiertamente sobre esto. Así que lo pondré claro... Anna, nadie jamás nos separará, no me voy a casar con Tamao y mis amigos nunca serán un obstáculo para que yo te ame. Pero si empiezas a odiar a alguno de ellos por eso entonces quiere decir que no confías en mí... quiere decir que no me quieres totalmente. Tamao ha sido mi amiga prácticamente toda mi vida. No puedes empezar a odiarla sólo por eso. Así que quede bien claro, si llegas a ponerle una mano encima o darle una de tus famosas bofetadas, entonces no te volveré a hablar nunca más. No le hagas daño.

Anna no dijo nada. Yoh no esperó una respuesta. Salió y cerró la puerta.

"Idiota" pensó Anna "Tus amigos… ellos siempre están primero."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Horo Horo salió al patio con Chocolove.

- Ah, la comida estuvo deliciosa.

- Supongo, que sí. Tú te comiste el plato de Anna.

- Oye, está mal desperdiciar la comida. Además, si la bruja no quería comer entonces mejor, más para mí. Además seguramente ni tenía hambre, eso le pasa a las mujeres cuando les viene su menstruación.

- ¡Oye, imbecil!

El ainu se volteó para ver quién lo llamaba cuando una sandalia de madera fue a estrellarse justo en la entrepierna del muchacho. Se agarró la parte afectada y se desplomó en el suelo. Chocolove solo observaba horrorizado a la sacerdotisa que seguía en el marco de la ventana, con la otra sandalia en la mano.

- ¡¿Qué miras, negro?!

Chocolove se protegió la ingle inmediatamente.

- ¡Nada! ¡Yo ya me iba!

Y se fue corriendo.

Horo Horo quedó tendido boca abajo en el césped. La otra sandalia rebotó en su nuca.

- ¡Cuando dejes de lloriquear ponte a hacer algo de provecho!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Abajo Manta encontró a Yoh rodando aburridamente una naranja en la mesa. Estaba serio y pensativo.

- Vaya situación ¿eh?- dijo sentándose frente a él.

- Seh.

Manta puso una carpeta con varias hojas sobre la mesa y la empujo hasta quedar en frente delante de Yoh.

- Es sobre la ley del matrimonio. Ahí está todo explicado.

- Vaya -dijo Yoh mientras hojeaba la carpeta- Así que aquí está todo sobre esta ley. Qué interesante.

- Sí.

- ¿Tengo que leerlo?

- Sí.

- Ajá... ¿todo?

Manta rodó los ojos y tomó la carpeta.

- Bueno, te explico. El Rey Shaman adquiere los poderes y conocimientos más grandiosos que existen pero su reinado termina cuando él muere. Sin embargo, muchos de esos conocimientos y poderes pasan a sus hijos. Ocurría que los hijos con tantos poderes creían que ellos podían heredar el título de Rey Shaman por derecho y cuando se les negaba trataban de tomarlo a la fuerza. Entonces a los Apaches se les ocurrió una idea. Si el Rey Shaman tiene hijos de otras mujeres y no de una sola esposa, el poder del Rey Shaman será más distribuido y no habría tantos problemas. Si los hijos de una esposa tratan de revelarse, los Apaches podrían aliarse con los hijos de alguna de sus otras esposas para ponerle un fin. Río revuelto, ganancia de pescadores.

- Pero si es una regla que los Apaches pusieron entonces pueden cambiarla ¿no?

- Se podría, pero subió un Rey Shaman bajo estas reglas y cuando analizó la historia de los anteriores reyes vio que eran necesarias las precauciones de los apaches. Entonces aprobó la Ley del Matrimonio. Y cuando un Rey Shaman la aprueba entonces la regla de los Apaches pasó a ser una ley sagrada y tienes que cumplirla sí o sí.

Yoh suspiró.

- Vaya situación ¿eh?

- Seh.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Anna bajó más tarde, dio unos cuántos de miles de quehaceres a Chocolove y luego actuó tan fría e indiferente como siempre. Empezó a escribir una carta a la señora Kino avisándole que tenían que venir cuanto antes. A la sala entró Tamao, tenía que limpiar los muebles y bajar una caja con un juego de té que nunca se usaban, pero al notar a la sacerdotisa, dudó. Por su parte, Anna no mostró ninguna reacción, como si la chica no existiera. Tamao quedó en la entrada estrujando un borde de la polera hasta que se decidió hablar.

- Se...Señorita Anna... Voy a sacar el juego de té... del mueble... El de ahí - dijo señalándolo.

El lapicero dio un rayón en la hoja y la carta quedó inútil. Tamao no dijo más y empezó a hacer sus quehaceres. El mueble era alto y pretendía ser elegante, sin embargo en aquella pensión lo habían usado para guardar las cosas finas que nunca nadie usaba. El juego de té estaba en una caja dentro de un estante de la parte más alta.

La profetisa pensó que la caja no pesaba tanto y para no interrumpir a la señorita Anna, ni ensuciar ninguna silla, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y empezó a trepar el mueble. Anna dejó de escribir al momento de darse cuenta lo que la muchacha quería hacer.

"¿Se puede ser tan imbécil?" pensó. Era evidente que una vez que Tamao tratara de sacar la caja, correría el riesgo de caerse. Pero en lugar de preocuparse, Anna se indignó. A su mente llegaron varios pensamientos furiosos, aquella idiota era la chica que Yoh defendía tanto y una posible segunda prometida para el próximo Rey Shaman. "¡¿Y qué ha hecho aparte de lloriquear por cualquier cosa?! ¡La muy tarada!". Era indignante, verdaderamente, aparte que el idiota de su prometido no se daba cuenta que Tamao prácticamente babeaba por él, encima viene con la idea que ella, nada más que aquella torpe, llorona y debilucha profetisa, podría ser una segunda esposa. Como si ella, la prometida original y con todo el derecho de serlo, no había sufrido una vida llena de privaciones para convertirse en la sacerdotisa más fuerte y la esposa perfecta, como si ella no lo hubiera ayudado a convertirse en uno de los shamanes más fuerte, como si no le hubiera ayudado a derrotar a Hao. Al parecer nada de eso contaba como mérito, porque el idiota de Yoh pensaba que era posible que Tamao (que nunca había hecho nada más que lloriquear y preparar bocadillos) podía ser una segunda esposa.

Indignante, realmente. Tamao jaló la caja del estante, que había sido más pesada de lo que pensaba, pero al querer hacerlo, su otra mano tenía que hacer más esfuerzo en sostenerse en el mueble que era de madera fina y algo resbalosa. Al segundo jalón, tuvo que agarrarse con ambas manos, lanzó un bufido frustrado. Anna lo escuchó y pensó que Tamao estaba por llorar; se indignó más. De seguro que si Tamao se caía y se partía algo, Yoh la culparía por no hacer nada para impedirlo. Arrojó el lapicero en la mesa y se levantó.

Tamao trató una vez más de sacar la caja del estante y estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se dio cuenta que Anna estaba detrás de ella.

- ¡¡Tamao, bájate ahí en este preciso instante!!

Fue un grave error. En su sorpresa Tamao se puso firme, como una acto involuntario, y cayó de lleno. Anna comprendió el error de gritarle a Tamao inmediatamente pero ya era tarde para corregir cualquier cosa: la chica de cabellos rosas se le venía encima.

Fue un costalazo. La profetisa encima de la sacerdotisa, pero eso no era lo peor. Tamao estaba con la cara apretada contra los pechos de Anna. Anna, por su parte había quedado con uno de los tirantes de su vestido enrollado en su brazo, y la pierna flexionado hacía que lo corto de su doblez muestre más piel de la necesaria. Ambas chicas apenas se recuperaron de la sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta de su situación. Era una posición de lo más indecente.

La puerta se abrió y Manta entró a la sala.

Entró pensativo y serio, con las manos en los bolsillos. Se topó con la imagen extraña, Anna echada en el suelo, con su vestimenta desordenada, mostrando mucho de sus piernas, Tamao encima de ella con las manos a sus lados, y la cabeza a la altura de los pechos de la sacerdotisa.

Fue todo tan repentino que incluso la sorpresa tardó en llegar. Ambas chicas lo miraron desde el suelo, él miró a ambas chicas desde lo alto (relativamente). Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra.

Luego, tan pensativo y serio como había llegado, Manta sacó una de sus manos de su bolsillo agarrando un teléfono celular, abrió el celular y lo puso en función de cámara, apuntó bien; un pequeño destello azulado alumbró la fotografía, luego Manta cerró el teléfono, volvió a guardar el celular en el bolsillo, dio media vuelta, salió de sala y cerró la puerta.

- ¡Joven, Manta! -le reclamó Tamao- ¡No sea un degenerado!

- ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA, ZOPENCA!

Eso era todo. La poca paciencia que Anna le tenía a Tamao llegó a su límite. En lo que se pararon la suerte parecía echada para la pobre profetisa.

Anna sabía que para hacer llorar a Tamao bastarían unas cuantas palabras pero no era tan sencillo, cada segundo que pasaba la idea de Yoh acostándose con alguna otra chica se hacía cada vez más aguda y dolorosa, y Tamao era la más cercana a esa posibilidad.

Anna apretó los puños, Tamao aguantó la respiración. Pero Yoh entró a la sala antes que Anna hiciera algo.

- ¿Qué pasó aquí?... Manta me dijo algo sobre una película erótica.

Tamao explicó tartamudeando lo que había pasado. Anna bufó molesta pero no dijo nada. Yoh le sonrió a Tamao haciéndola sonrojar y le dijo que el ayudaría a bajar la caja.

Luego empezó a trepar el mueble.

Anna tuvo que retirarse para que su furia no se hiciera evidente. Fue a otro lugar para terminar la carta a los abuelos pero escuchó el costalazo de Yoh cayendo al suelo lo que la interrumpió nuevamente. Yoh salió de la sala apoyado en Tamao quien iba roja como un tomate. Al menos Yoh había podido bajar la caja del juego de té a salvo.

- Tengo una pomada buena para los golpes - le susurró Tamao.

- Bueno -dijo Yoh en tono normal- vamos para tu cuarto.

Anna apretó el lapicero hasta que su pulgar lo partió en dos.

En el cuarto de Tamao, Yoh se arremangó el pantalón para examinar el golpe. Tamao le pasó una pomada olorosa que el chico se frotó contra el tobillo.

- Ya que estamos en eso...

Yoh se quitó la camisa ante la mirada atónita de Tamao.

- Entrenando me he golpeado la espalda, no es nada serio pero me molesta un poco ¿me frotas? Yo no alcanzo.

Tamao quedó sin habla, sin aliento, sin pulso y sin sensibilidad en las piernas. Puso el ungüento en su mano temblorosa y la acercó a Yoh. Frotó en círculos sobre el moretón de Yoh, enmarcado en su fornida espalda, con algunas cicatrices y el aroma a hombre y desodorante en aerosol barato que despedía.

- Gracias - le dijo Yoh sonriente para luego retirarse de la habitación.

Tamao cayó en su cama jadeando. Esa fue la experiencia más orgásmica que había tenido en su vida.

Anna vio bajando a Yoh. Una vocecita en su cabeza empezó a hacerla pensar "¿No había subido con la camisa puesta?"

- ¡Yoh!

- ¡Ah!... ¿Qué pasa, Annita?

- ¡Ve a entrenar, maldito degenerado!

Anna No podía concentrarse en escribir la carta. Empezó con:  
_Queridos sensei Yohmei y Kino Asakura:_

_Con la presente quiero pedirle mis más sinceras disculpas en mi tardanza en comunicarles la condición del nombramiento de su nieto en Shaman King._

Tachó _Queridos _y escribió _Estimados_ . También tachó lo de _más sinceras_.

Continuó:  
_La condición para que Yoh sea nombrado Shaman King es casarse con dos mujeres y tener al menos un hijo con ambas. En Norteamérica Yoh sugirió que ustedes puedan considerar la posibilidad de nombrar a su discípula Tamao como segunda prometida._

Tachó _discípula _y sobrescribió _aprendiz_, luego tachó _aprendiz _y sobrescribió _principiante_, luego también borró _principiante_ y escribió _arrimada_. Luego borró _arrimada_ y lo dejó solamente como _Tamao_. Continuó:

_Creo que nombrar a Tamao como segunda prometida sería una mala idea puesto que eso interferiría en la armonía de mi matrimonio con Yoh que ya había sido acordado hace años y que por lo tanto ya tanto su nieto como yo hemos tenido tiempo para hacernos la idea de convivir juntos como marido y mujer. Agregar a Tamao sería entonces, contraproducente, ella no dejaría que Yoh se desempeñe adecuadamente como shaman o como rey. Ella lo consentiría demasiado, le prepararía sólo la comida que él prefiere, dejaría que entrene sólo cuando él quiera y que se esté tumbado escuchando música todo el día._

- Hola Yoh - se escuchó desde el patio.

- Hola Manta.

- Y dime Yoh ¿Cuál es tu sueño en la vida?

- Quisiera comer comida deliciosa diariamente, descansar en el parque y escuchar mi música favorita todo el día.

Manta quedó con la cara contra el suelo y la sandalia de Anna en su nuca.

- ¡Anna!

- ¡¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para fastidiarme el día?! ¡¿Qué es esa tontería de tu sueño en la vida?!

- ¡Era una broma que nos hacíamos hace años cada vez que me ponías a entrenar! ¡Lo juro!

Volvió a la mesa y desgarró la carta en pedacitos. Tomó otra hoja y empezó a escribir nuevamente.

_Estimados abuelos Kino y Yohmei Asakura_

- Señorita Anna.

Un rayón enorme atravesó toda la hoja nuevamente. Anna tomó aire y apoyó ambas manos en la mesa. No dejaría que la profetisa domine sus emociones.

- ¿Sí, Tamao?

- ¿D.. Dónde está el joven Yoh?

- Lo mandé a entrenar - respondió secamente- Por qué?

- Es que se olvidó su camisa en mi cama cuando yo le aceitaba su espalda.

Las manos de Anna se cerraron en puños. Sus uñas abrieron surcos en la mesa.

- Por favor, devuélvasela cuando vuelva.- dijo la chica dejando la camisa junto a Anna.

Eso fue todo. Anna se levantó casi de un salto, no dejaría que esa indecente e impúdica muchacha le quite a su prometido. Pero a su mente le llegó la advertencia de Yoh, su mirada llena de frialdad y su sentencia "_No le hagas daño a Tamao"_. Eso significaba no atacarla, ni insultarla, ni siquiera mirarla fijamente, porque Tamao era tan debilucha y tenía tan poca estima en sí misma que cualquier cosa le pondría a llorar.

Por eso Anna pensó en cómo hacer justicia sin parecer que la había atacado.

Pero para Anna eso no era ninguna dificultad. Simplemente haría lo que siempre hizo: ser sincera. Ser lo más fría y directamente sincera posible. Decir las cosas tal como las pensaba sin ninguna falsa amabilidad.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y su sombra se proyectó grande y terrorífica. Tamao sintió su presencia a sus espaldas y supo que estaba perdida (aunque no sabía por qué)-

-Tamao...

- ¿Sí, señorita Anna?

- La comida de esta tarde...

- ¿Sí?

- Me pareció la comida más mala que yo haya comido jamás en mi vida... Cuando era niña Kino sensei me dio bofetadas en la cara que me han parecido mejor que lo que has cocinado hoy.

Cerró la puerta y eso fue todo.

"¿Qué carajos fue eso?" pensó Anna. "De todas las cosas que pude haberle dicho ¿eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió?". Miraba distraídamente al control remoto, ni ella misma se explicaba porqué. Estaba a punto de decirle todas sus verdades a la chica profeta, estaba a punto de demostrarle lo débil que siempre fue y lo molesta que era su presencia en su compromiso. Pero cuando abrió la puerta no pudo decir nada. Fue como si todas las palabras y las razones se perdieran. Dentro de la cocina sólo estaba Tamao, lista para empezar a preparar la cena, era ella la de la cocina, la de la espera incondicional y la de los ojos tristes. No pudo decir nada, no se le ocurrió nada. A su mente le vino el almuerzo de mediodía pero nada más.

Anna se echó de un costado frente al televisor y nada más. Nadie se le acercó. Nadie tenía las suficientes agallas.

Por la tarde Pilika caminaba por los pasillos cuando escuchó algo raro. Puso atención y se dio cuenta que venía de la lavandería. Abrió la puerta. Todo parecía vacío pero detrás de la lavadora los zapatos de Tamao se recorrían en un intento de esconderse. Pilika se acercó y encontró a la profetisa sentada en el suelo, espalda contra la pared, las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho.

- ¿Tamao?

La chica había estado llorando y era evidente. A su llanto se le añadió la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta. Pilika se arrodilló junto a ella.

-¿Tamao, por qué estás llorando?

La chica profeta la miró con ojos arrasados y soltó todo su pesar.

- A la señorita Anna no le gusta como cocino.

Pilika la miró con una sonrisa triste y apoyó sus manos suavemente en los hombros de Tamao.

- Ay, Tamao -le dijo. Luego empezó a sacudirla salvajemente- ¡DEJA DE SER TAN LLORONA, MALDITA SEA!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Manta se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared. Tamao había estado llorando y era evidente. Y Pilika estaba tratando de ayudarla, o eso parecía porque la estaba sacudiendo mucho.

- ¡¡¡¡Y deja de vestirte como si fueras un chico!!! ¡¡¡Ten algo del sentido del gusto!!!

- Pero señorita Pilika...

- ¡Y deja de decirme señorita! ¡Me haces sentir vieja!

Manta supo al instante que Anna era la responsable de todo. Respiró hondo y tomó una resolución. Si nadie era capaz de poner un alto a esa situación, el lo haría. Caminó directamente hacia la sala.

Anna seguía pensando en todo el embrollo del compromiso mientras miraba distraídamente la televisión, cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Manta.

- Anna... Tenemos que hablar.

La sacerdotisa ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo pero eso no amedrentó a Manta.

- Anna, sé que esta situación te molesta. Sé que lo más probable es que Tamao sea la segunda esposa de Yoh, y sé también que ella es más dulce, más tierna, más cariñosa, cocina mejor y desde que llegó a la pubertad parece que tendrá más curvas que tú. Sé muy bien que todo parece indicar que ella puede ser mejor esposa, mejor amante e incluso mejor madre que tú...¡Pero eso no es motivo para que te enojes!

Anna desvió su mirada del televisor a Manta.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Horo Horo estaba tumbado a la bartola en el corredor del patio. Había echo algunos quehaceres y estaba cansado y aburrido. En medio de su letargo abrió sus ojos.

"Vaya" pensó "Manta salió en la televisión" luego cerró los ojos para continuar la siesta. Pero algo en su mente le decía que se levante, que no algo no cuadraba del todo. El ainu se levantó un poco para mirar mejor la escena y se dio cuenta de todo. Manta no había salido en la televisión, lo que Horo Horo había visto era a Manta, y el televisor de la sala incrustado en su cabeza mientras que el pobre chico se tambaleaba.

- ¡Manta, qué carajo fue lo que te pasó!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Yoh llegó luego de su entrenamiento en el momento cúspide. Recién había llegado la noche pero dentro de la pensión todo era un caos total y absoluto.

Horo Horo se dio cuenta que tratar de jalar a Manta afuera del televisor traía más problemas, así que pensó que sería una buena idea golpear el televisor con un palo para que el aparato se rompa y se abra como una nuez y la cabeza de Manta quedara libre. Pilika estaba en un punto cercano a la histeria discutiendo con Ren al parecer sobre Tamao. Tamao estaba acongojada en la cocina y con pintas de estar a punto de llorar. Anna estaba a la mesa esperando la cena que tardaría mucho en llegar, y parecía estar totalmente furiosa.

- Hola chicos - dijo Yoh- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Al parecer Tamao estuvo llorando porque _tu prometida_ estuvo de exigente todo el día y la otra se puso a llorar!

Desde la llegada de Pilika a la adolescencia, la ainu se había vuelto más impulsiva de lo que generalmente era. Manta aseguraba que sólo era una etapa mientras se adaptaba al cambio de edad. Lo malo es que a la chica se le iba la lengua y las acciones de vez en cuando. Ren que siempre era un criticón le espetó que no se metiera en lo que no le importa. Pilika le respondió de mala manera y la discusión general estalló.

- ¡Oye chinito, no le hables así a mi hermana!

- ¡No te metas! ¡Esto no es contigo!

Yoh trató de hallar algo de ayuda pero sólo se topó con la mirada llena de ira de Anna.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Por qué? ¡Mira todo lo que pasa!

- Ah, y es mi culpa! ¡Seguramente también es mi culpa que le hayas puesto el televisor de sombrero a Manta!

- ¡¿Por qué piensas que fui yo la que le dio su merecidos a ese enano degenerado?!

- ¡Porque fuiste tú, te conozco!

Los prometidos empezaron a discutir. Tamao estaba a punto de llorar.

Chocolove entró a la sala y quedó estupefacto ante la situación, luego sintió que algo le jaló. Era Manta.

- Chocolove, ayúdame.

- Qué?

El comediante se dio cuenta que la voz de Manta se perdía porque su cabeza estaba atrapada en un televisor destartalado.

-. Ayúdame.

- Habla más fuerte, Manta. No se te escucha.

- Ayúdame en esto.

- ¿Qué?

Inconcientemente Chocolove apretó el botón para subir el volumen para que la voz de Manta se escuche mejor.

- ¡Ayúdame!

De un jalón la cabeza de Manta quedó libre dejándole algunas heridas y raspones. Luego Chocolove salió de la sala y se dirigió al corredor del patio hasta llegar donde se encontraba una caja de acero incrustada en la pared.

En la sala la discusión subía de volumen. Todo se iba a desatar cuando de repente se escuchó a lo lejos un ruido seco y metálico.

_*clanck*_

Y toda la pensión quedó en tinieblas. Las luces se habían apagado simultáneamente. La discusión se detuvo abruptamente en un silencio sorpresivo. La débil voz de Manta inundó el silencio.

- Yoh ganó el torneo de shamanes, pero para ser nombrado Shaman King tiene que casarse obligatoriamente con dos mujeres y tener hijos con ambas. Conociendo a los Asakura seguramente sus abuelos nombren a Tamao como la segunda esposa.

Nadie dijo nada. Luego de un momento que algunos sintieron demasiado largo y otros demasiado corto se escuchó nuevamente el ruido seco y metálico

_*clanck*_

Todas las luces de la pensión volvieron a encenderse pero nadie dijo absolutamente nada.

Chocolove volvió a entrar y observó la situación cuidadosamente.

- Y... ¿Les dijiste?

- Sí.

Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de lo absurdo que había sido todo. Pilika se dio cuenta que no debía meterse en asuntos ajenos, Ren se dio cuenta que era mejor no juzgar que tanto había pasado pena Tamao sin saber lo que había pasado. Tamao tenía una sensación de frío dentro de su cuerpo y comprendió la enorme carga que Anna llevaba, una carga que tenía el nombre de la chica profeta y nadie más. Manta supo que hubiera sido mejor no abrir la boca más de la cuenta, especialmente con la sacerdotisa. Anna se percató de lo irracional que había sido, se había comportado como si Tamao tuviera la culpa de todo cuando en realidad ella no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba. Pero también se dio cuenta que si había llegado a tales extremos fue precisamente por sus sentimientos por Yoh.

Y finalmente Yoh. Él shaman se dio cuenta de que había sido un irresponsable. Siempre tuvo conciencia de lo que podía pasar con Anna pero prefirió ignorar el tema y actuar como si nada pasara, esperando que así el problema desapareciera. Pero claro, no iba a desaparecer: la rabia, los celos y la tristeza de Anna seguirían ahí y él, en vez de tratar de disminuir los pesares de la sacerdotisa, simplemente decidió evitarlos. Suspiró.

- Chicos, Annita y yo tenemos que hablar en privado. Así que por favor todo en silencio ¿bueno?. Tamao, luego vamos a tener un charla contigo. Annita, hay que avisarles a los abuelos.

- Sí.

Anna e Yoh se retiraron arriba y la pensión quedó en un pacífico silencio.

En Izumo, en la mansión Asakura tocaban la puerta.

- Quién es?! – preguntó un hombre viejo.

- Busco al señor Yohmei Asakura.

- Para que me busca, si se puede saber.

- Traigo un telegrama para el señor Yohmei Asakura.

- ¿Telegrama? No se han usado los telegramas por más de cuarenta años.

- Oiga señor, yo sólo hago mi trabajo. Alguien envió un fax a la oficina de mensajería y pidió que le traigamos aquí. Si usted es Yohmei Asakura firme aquí y déjeme seguir mi vida.

- Jovenzuelo maleducado.

Abriendo el sobre Yohmei se encontró con un corto mensaje.

_Vengan rápido._

_Anna._

**(Lo continuaré)**

Gracias a todos por leerme, cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Como dije en un principio no tengo idea como se desarrolla el fic, así que voy haciendo camino en la marcha. ¡Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida también!.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME


	3. Decisiones y consecuencias

EL AUTOR DICE: Bueno, volví, esta vez más rápido. En fin, creo que este capítulo me quedó una porquería. Traté de hacerlo divertido al principio y gracioso al final pero fallé en ambos casos. De todas maneras no viene mal una buena crítica constructiva. El siguiente capítulo será mejor, lo juro y también me tardaré menos.

Muchas gracias a:  
SaQhra

Seyram Asakura

Mitsuki Asakura

NEHEZ-UCHIHA

Hpcs2 - Suprema Onmyoji Isah (gracias por los spoilers)

mhayoa

anna-sama

Katsumi Kurosawa

Silber D. Wolf

hao-yandrak

anna-sama

Karina Natsumi

Y a todos los que marcaron a este fic como favoritos.

Por favor no se olviden de dejar un _review_ (ni idea de porqué le dicen así).

CAPITULO 3

Decisiones y consecuencias.

"En mi casa mando yo, pero mi mujer toma las decisiones" (Woody Allen, judío gringo que hace buenas películas)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

La oscuridad era total y absoluta. Anna pudo distinguir la figura de Yoh en la penumbra. Su prometido levantó la cara para mirarla a los ojos. Y la luz volvió a sus vidas, la oscuridad se fue y todo se volvió más brillante, lleno de color y de viveza. Pero la oscuridad volvió inevitablemente (y ambos sabían que eso pasaría). Todo quedo sumido en el negro de la impenetrable y eterno de la noche. Anna se asomó a la ventana.

- ¡HORO HORO, DEJA DE JUGAR CON EL INTERRUPTOR DE LA ELECTRICIDAD! ¡MALDITO AINU DEL DEMONIO!

- Je je je je. Es para enojar al chinito.

- ¡Maldición, no me puedo bañar sin que Hoto me moleste! ¡Anna, dile algo!

Yoh se asomó a la ventana también.

- Horo Horo, ya basta. Manta ponle un candado en la caja de fusibles, por favor.

_*clank*_

Y la luz volvió.

Anna suspiró frustrada. Se sentó al borde de la ventana mirando a su prometido.

- Bien... Hablemos.

- Sí.- dijo Yoh sonriente, acercándose.

Anna se levantó y le soltó una bofetada.

- ¡Eso es por ser un maldito insensible que hace sufrir a su pobre prometida!

- ¡¿Pobre prometida?! ¡Trataste a Tamao como si fuera una..

Una bofetada extra no le dejó terminar.

- ¡Eso es por estar coqueteando con ella!

- ¡¿Coqueteando con ella ?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡Sólo porque te sientes insegura no quiere decir que estoy coqueteando con ella!

Otra bofetada surcó la cara de Yoh.

- ¿Insegura? ¡¿Crees que me siento amenazada por esa triste mocosa?!

- Pues... desde que llegó a la pubertad le crecieron los ¡Auch! ¡Deja de abofetearme!

Anna se puso frente a frente a su prometido.

- ¿Me vas a comparar con esa niñita?

Yoh tragó saliva.

- Yoh...

Luego agarró al muchacho de la camisa y de un jalón le plantó un largo y apasionado beso. Apenas Yoh asimilaba y empezaba a disfrutar el beso, Anna lo empujó con tan buena puntería que cayó encima del futón.

Yoh no se movió, simplemente sonrió y esperó a que Anna se situara a horcajadas encima suyo.

- Yoh Asakura ¿Quieres ver que tan madura puede ser tu prometida?

- Síiiiiiiiiii?

Anna se inclinó para besarlo mientras Yoh la sujetaba de la cintura. Luego la sacerdotisa se irguió. Le dirigió una mirada ardiente antes de emperzar a deslizar los tirantes de su vestido a un lado. Primero el derecho, luego el izquierdo (más lento, para que Yoh lo sufriera más). El vestido cedio a su peso detenido solamente por las curvas bien puestas de la sacerdotisa.

Yoh acarició lentamente la cintura de la sacerdotisa, para luego sostener delicadamente entre sus dedos la tela del vestido de Anna, jalándolo lentamente hacia abajo (también para sufrirlo más). El vestido cedía. Anna le dio una sonrisa entre maliciosa y coqueta. Yoh estaba a punto de presenciar en toda su gloria la desnudez de Anna.

Y luego:

_*Clank*_

Las luces se apagaron.

- ¡Suficiente, ven aquí y enfréntame como los hombres!

- Oye chinito, baja esa lanza que le vas a picar el ojo a alguien.

- ¡Te voy a dar tu merecido!

Se escuchan algunos forcejeos y golpes más. Y luego un estallido cristalino de algo rompiéndose.

- ¡Qué bien, rompiste el jarrón caro! ¡¿Qué no sabes que lo sacaron para la visita de los viejos?!

- ¡Fue tu culpa!

- ¡No me eches el jarrón roto a mí, chinito!

Anna gruñó. Se acomodó el vestido rapidamente y se apartó de Yoh.

- Annita ¿no vas a...

- No. Ya no estoy de humor.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Ren y Horo Horo estaban mirándose fijamente. Sus ojos sacaban chispas pero no por mucho, Yoh agarró sus cabezas y las estrelló la una con la otra.

- ¡A veces de verdad que me sacan de quicio! ¡En serio!

- Hey, tranquilo - le reclamó Manta- ¿no fue bien la conversación?

- Qué conversación.

- Pues... La que conversación que Anna y tú iban a tener para ver qué hacían con el compromiso doble.

Yoh se dio un golpe en la frente.

- ¡Sabía que me había olvidado de algo!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Anna entró en la sala. Estaba furiosa pero toda la rabia se le pasó al encontrarse a Tamao. Fue un momento incómodo para ambas, ella no podría simplemente dar la vuelta y salir ya que sería un acto ridículo e infantil (algo que su orgullo no podría permitirle pasar). Así que empezó a hacer su intención original, arregló la bandeja con el juego de té fino, para el día siguiente cuando llegaran los abuelos. Lo hizo, cuidadosamente, limpiando, desempolvando, colocando los platillos necesarios. Apenas a un metro de distancia a su lado derecho se encontraba Tamao, recogiendo los platos que habían utilizado para la cena. Las dos se ignoraban, Tamao por miedo, Anna por orgullo. Ambas se enfocaban en lo que hacían con total concentración para que sus miradas no se crucen ni haya nada que pueda decir que la una existía junto a la otra.

Pilika las observaba sentada en la mesa.

Fue una taza la que destruyó el frágil equilibrio. Ren y Horo Horo habían salido a pelear al patio bajo advertencia de Yoh. En un desafuero de poder espiritual, Ren hizo temblar la tierra lo que ocasionó que una vieja taza cayera en el mesón de mármol y rodara directo al suelo, cayendo aparatosamente. Ambas chicas quedaron estáticas, la taza había caído justo en medio de ambas así que cualquiera de las dos podía levantarla. Pero hacerlo significaba que tendrían que mirarse o peor aún, dirigirse la palabra.

- ¡Ah! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué no simplemente se agarran a cuchillazos?! ¡La que no se muera se casa con Yoh!

Anna y Tamao voltearon a ver a Pilika quien las miraba iracunda.

- ¡¡No puedo creer que se pongan así como un par de locas en celo!! ¡¡Y nada menos que por Yoh!! ¡¡Ese bruto desconsiderado que le vale una verga la vida!!

"¿Peleadas?" se preguntó mentalmente Anna.

"¡¿Que le vale una QUÉ?" pensó abochornada Tamao.

- ¡Pues bien! -chilló Pilika -¡Si quisiera ver un par de locas peleándose como gatas en celo mejor me voy a ver a mi hermano y a Ren! ¡ADIOS!

Y salió de la sala dándose un portaso lo cual es un mérito muy grande si se considera que era una puerta corrediza. Anna y Tamao sólo pudieron mirar asombradas a la puerta sin entender nada de lo que había pasado. Luego, ambas se percataron que estaban solas y la situación se volvió más incómoda de lo que era.

Pero Tamao, tan recatada como siempre, levantó la taza caída, la acomodó en su sitio agilmente, al igual que toda la losa que ya estaba lista, y con toda la educación que pudo reunir trató de pobre muchacha no pudo imaginar jamás que al mismo tiempo Yoh se dirigía a la cocina buscando a Anna.

_*Clank*_

Horo Horo, en un acto extra de estupidez, había seguido jugando con la electricidad de la pensión, apagando las luces en el momento preciso en que Tamao movía la puerta corrediza hacia un lado sin notar que Yoh estaba justo frente a ella. En la oscuridad ambos avanzaron y chocaron, por la sorpresa Tamao soltó una exhalación. Yoh dio un paso al frente.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Yoh había estado confundido. El peso de la rabia de Anna, el compromiso futuro, el nombramiento del Shaman King, todo era demasiado para que el pobre muchacho quede tranquilo. Pero lo que más le molestaba era la fragilidad de su relación con Anna, había costado mucho acercarse a ella, había costado más besarla e introducirla a los actos pasionales, y ahora todo su amor por ella podían simplemente irse a la basura por una ley estúpida, impuesta hace más de mil años, que los separaría a ambos para siempre.

Él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso pase. Había parado la pelea entre Horo Horo y Ren pero luego decidió continuar lo que había quedad pendiente con Anna. Entró a la pensión mientras Ren y Horo Horo se hacían amagues de ataques en el patio. En la entrada se encontro con la ainu.

- Pilika ¿Dónde está Anna?

- En la sala.

- ¿Y Tamao?

- ¡A estas alturas debe estar en su cuarto, lloriqueando! - respondió irritada.

Yoh sonrió, algo de privacidad le vendría bien.

- ¿Y Anna está...  
- ¡¡¡Por qué no te ocupas de tu prometida en vez de estar aquí haciéndote el detective conmigo!!!

A Yoh esas palabras le calaron hondo. Pensó en Anna otra vez. Esa sacerdotisa lo traía loco, pero no bastaba unas cuantas palabras para calmar su deseo por ella. La quería, pero en ese momento el sentimiento era algo más desesperado, todavía podía sentir la provocación que la sacerdotisa había hecho en su cuarto.

Mientras caminaba hacia la sala Yoh traía el sabor del rechazo en su alma y en sus pantalones, y se acrecentaba cada vez más y más (el sabor del rechazo, por supuesto).

El muchacho se quedó en frente de la puerta corrediza decidido a entrar, besar a su prometida y hacerle el amor, en el suelo si fuese necesario. Apoyó la mano en el agarrador de la puerta y la jaló hacia un lado.

Unos momentos antes Ren le había advertido a Horo Horo que si apagaba la electricidad de la pensión una sola vez más iba a descargar todo la furia de los Tao sobre él. Así que Horo Horo se dio media vuelta, caminó hasta la caja de fusibles y apagó la luz.

Yoh y Tamao abrieron la puerta al mismo tiempo justo cuando las luces se habían apagado. Quedaron dos segundos inmóviles mientras sus ojos se trataban de acostumbrar a lo oscuro. La profetisa que iba en plan de huída avanzó y chocó contra Yoh.

Tamao soltó una gemido ahogado por la sorpresa.

En el futuro, Yoh podría jurar que lo que escuchó fue el suave sonido que Anna hacía en los momentos románticos. Dio un paso al frente y la tomó por la cintura. Apegó la muchacha a su cuerpo y en su oído le susurró una proposición indecente.

Hubiera sido el momento romántico perfecto de no ser que esa era Tamao y no Anna. Sin embargo Yoh se sentía en el cielo, se había olvidado que ligera era Anna entre sus brazos.

Tamao por su parte estaba paralizada. Podía distinguir aquel aroma donde sea, pero en ese momento no pudo hacer nada. Yoh la había tomado por la cintura salvajemente y apretujado contra su pecho desnudo. Tamao tuvo una cascada de sensaciones entremezcladas hasta que acercó su cara. Pudo sentir el aliento cálido haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja cuando Yoh le susurró:

- Quiero hacerte cosquillitas con mi lengua en lugares indecentes.

De pronto, Yoh palpó algo distinto a la altura de la cintura de su prometida.

"Esto son pantalones" pensó alarmado el muchacho "Anna no usa pantalones....¡¡¡ANNA NO USA PANTALONEEEEEEEEEES!!!"

_*Clank*_

Y las luces volvieron.

En la sala se encontraba Anna, pálida, con una cara casi sorprendida pero con un gesto estoico y duro que siempre la había caracterizado, propio de las personas que tuvieron una vida dura pero no dieron paso a ninguna queja; del lado opuesto estaba Tamao, sonrojada, ojos bien abiertos, puños a medio cerrar y el miedo lleno de inocencia tan caractarístico de ella, se encontraba casi suspendida en el aire por los fuertes brazos del chico de sus sueños. También estaba Yoh. Tenía cara de que se lo llevaba el carajo.

Anna, simplemente dejó la taza en la mesa y tan altiva como siempre, se dispuso a marcharse. Nunca se la había visto tan digna y orgullosa.

- ¡Anna! - exclamó Yoh. Soltó a Tamao quien se dio un costalazo contra el suelo y fue tras su prometida.

Anna se dirigió dignamente a la salida para pasar por encima de Tamao y por un lado de Yoh. Pero Yoh la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

- Espera - le dijo.

La sacerdotisa se dio la vuelta inmediatamente para soltarle una bofetada a su prometido pero Yoh le agarró el brazo a la altura de su muñeca antes de que pudiera hacerle algo.

Con ambos brazos atrapados, Anna estuvo a punto de darle un rodillazo en las partes nobles de Yoh, pero él adivinó su movimiento y la arrinconó contra la pared. Se apegó tanto a ella que Anna no podía hacer nada.

La profetisa estaba con sus brazos inmovilizados y atrapada entre Yoh y la pared.

- Suéltame - exclamó Anna tratando de librarse de Yoh.

Ella no quiso admitirlo en ese momento pero estaba extasiada, Yoh era casi siempre tan tranquilo y pasivo que era raro imaginárselo de otra forma; pero en ese momento se lo veía tan decidido, especialmente con esa mirada tan varonil que tenía sobre Anna. La sacerdotisa sintió su corazón correr más rápido.

Yoh juntó su cuerpo con el de ella sin perder el contacto de sus ojos.

- No. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

El joven iba a decir algo pero no pudo. Una presencia ajena a la escena lo calló. A su lado, en el pasillo que daba a la sala estaba Pilika observando todo.

Pues bien, esto es lo que Pilika observó y lo analizó todo rápidamente: En la sala estaba Yoh Asakura, un hombre irresponsable y vividor, junto con Anna y Tamao, dos chicas estupidamente enamoradas de él. Tamao yacía en el suelo, adolorida tratando de levantarse. Anna estaba con la espalda contra la pared forcejeando para que su prometido la soltara, pero Yoh no la soltaba, sino que la forzaba para que se quede quieta con la ventaja de que él era más alto y fuerte que la pobre e indefensa (relativamente) sacerdotisa.

Yoh no podría explicar lo que pasó después, sólo tuvo conciencia luego de unos instantes que tenía a una ainu encima golpeándolo salvajemente y gritandole cosas que el no entendía.

Fue un caos total, luego estaba Ren agarrando a Pilika y alejandola de Yoh, pero la ainu con una mano se las ingenió para estrujar la entrepierna del chino y pudo soltarse de su agarrre para lanzarse otra vez sobre el muchacho.

Y luego Horo Horo gritando, las súplicas de Manta, los insultos de Pilika, el lamento de Ren en el suelo, Anna mirando estupefacta y Tamao adolorida que había podido levantarse. Chocolove estaba comprando un candado, pero esa es otra historia.

Horo Horo pudo contener a Pilika y alejarla de Yoh mientras también le reclamaba algo en ese idioma incomprensible que Manta supuso que era ainu.

Luego el ainu llevó a su hermana a otra habitación donde estuvieron gritándose en su idioma por unos instantes cortos.

Luego todo silenció.

Horo Horo salió con la nariz sangrando por un buen derechazo de su hermana. Suspiró.

- Yoh... Por si acaso... Tú no estabas golpeando a Anna y a Tamao ¿verdad?

Todos parpadearon (Ren, seguía retorciéndose en el suelo).

- ¡Qué! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Fue una accidente! ¡Me choqué con Tamao y Anna estaba enojada conmigo por eso la agarré para poder hablarle!

- ¿Ves? - le reclamó a su hermana- ¡No le estaba pegando!

Hubiera sido un momento justo para que Anna se retirara furiosa a su habitación pero Yoh ya le había agarrado la mano.

- Suéltame - le dijo fuerte y claro.

- No... Tenemos que hablar.

- No hay nada de qué hablar.

De un jalón se soltó del agarre de Yoh y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Te amo!

La rubia quedó paralizada y todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos. Yo se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

- ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡No me importa si no soy el rey shaman! ¡Pero no quiero perderte!.... ¡Quiero que lo sepas, quiero que todos aquí lo sepan!... ¡Tú eres más importante que cualquier cosa!

Todo quedó paralizado por la confesión de Yoh. Nunca antes alguien había pensado que el shaman dijera sus sentimientos tan abiertamente y con tanta determinación, para muchos ese fue el momento más emotivo que habían presenciado dentro de Funbari Inn. A Anna se llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Yoh... yo también te...

- ¡¡Oigan chicos, ya compré el candado!! -exclamó Chocolove desde la puerta.

Todos voltearon para verlo con cara de fastidio.

- Tamao - dijo Yoh luego de un suspiro - tenemos que hablar.

- Sí - respondió la muchacha sintiendo que caía en un abismo.

Luego de una conversación bastante larga entre los prometidos, Tamao pudo entrar y acomodarse en el cuarto de Yoh. No había donde sentarse y el suelo de la habitación no era propicio para ello. Los tres sentían que esa conversación debía hacerse con más respeto de la que había, como si fuera un acto muy importante.

- Tamao, siéntate - le dijo Yoh.

Anna estaba seria y de brazos cruzados, notó al instante que Tamao trataba de no ver a la cara a ninguno de los dos.

- Tamao - comenzó Yoh - Tú has sido mi amiga practicamente desde que tengo memoria... Y ha llegado el momento en que debo tomar una decisión sumamente importante que quizás cambie mi vida para siempre. Estoy casi seguro que mis abuelos querrán que yo sea shaman king a toda costa y me nombrarán una segunda prometida, y lo más probable es que seas tú.... Anna y yo hemos decidido que seguiremos con nuestro compromiso pero.... No aceptaremos ninguna otra prometida... Lo que quiero pedirte es que estés conmigo, en el caso que mis abuelos te pidan que seas mi segunda prometida, tú debes negarte también, sin importar lo que te digan o con qué te amenacen, no debes aceptar ser mi prometida.

A diferencia de lo que Anna esperaba, Tamao escuchó la petición de Yoh con mucha calma.

Sin embargo la profetisa estaba devastada por dentro. Sentía como el abismo en el que caía se volvía infinito. Con todo la poca esperanza que le quedaba juntó el valor suficiente valor para decir:

- No.

Yoh no entendió bien.

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo negarme a la petición de sus abuelos, joven Yoh. Si ellos quieren que sea su segunda prometida yo tendré que aceptar.

Yoh se quedó callado por un momento sin saber qué decir.

- Por qué - pregunto Anna sin demostrar ningún signo de emoción.

- Cuando la familia Asakura me aceptó en su casa me entrenó como shaman. Cuando concluyó mi entrenamiento y me nombraron como profetisa de la famila hice una promesa que siempre obedecería las decisiones de la familia.

Tanto Anna como Yoh supieron al instante a qué se refería Tamao. Anna al ser nombrada sacerdotisa en Ozore tuvo que prometer ser la esposa de Yoh. Yoh por su parte tuvo que prometer que seguría transmitiendo la herencia de los Asakura tanto como pudiera.

- Esta es una decisión que un Asakura está tomando, también tendrías que aceptarla.

- El joven Yoh no es el jefe de la familia todavía

Yoh borró la media sonrisa que tenía hace unos momento y miró a Tamao de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho.

- Tamao, nos conocimos desde que éramos unos niños. Tú sabes que no es correcto que decidan nuestras vidas.

- Joven Yoh, usted nunca se había quejado de las decisiones de su familia hasta ahora.

Yoh no respondió, simplemente la miró por un rato largo. Parecía sumamente molesto. No podía creerlo, él había intercedido por Tamao cuando Anna se había enojado con ella, y ahora salía con esto.

- ¿Esa es tu última palabra?! - preguntó secamente Yoh.

Tamao lo miro sorprendida, sus ojos estaban lleno de lágrimas pero no dijo nada.

- Bueno... entonces no hay nada más de qué hablar.

La profetisa dio una inclinación ceremoniosa y salió de la habitación.

Anna abrazó a Yoh por la espalda en señal de apoyo. Yoh sólo suspiró.

Aquella noche Yoh durmió poco y mal. No podía creerlo. Siempre había recibido el apoyo de sus amigos en practicamente todo y nunca esperó que sea Tamao la que lo pusiera en ese predicamento. Si sus abuelos decidían que Tamao fuera una segunda prometida entonces habría una discusión fuerte y no aquellas en las que él callaba mientras su familia terminaba decidiendo lo que había que hacer, sino una verdadera limpieza de todas las imposiciones y todas las tristezas de toda una vida, donde la única conclusión posible podría ser perder a su familia, perder a Anna o perder su título de Shaman King.

Y entre todo ello, perder la amistad de Tamao irremediablemente. Yoh se revolvía en su cama, herir a amigos, alejar a su familia, entristecer a su prometida, el títluo de Rey Shaman lo alejaba de su sueño de una vida tranquila.

Anna no se revolvía pero tampoco dormía. Sabía lo que significaba para Yoh que un amigo no le de apoyo en algo tan importante. "Es su culpa. Si ama tanto a Yoh como dice debería apoyar en algo así. Eso era lo que debía pasar" pensaba una y otra vez "Él me quiere, yo soy su prometida". Pero no estaba tranquila, la mirada eternamente triste de Tamao la acosaba continuamente y ella no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Se sentia culpable. Yoh rechazando a la profetisa, era algo que ella había deseado desde que inició esta tontería del matrimonio doble, pero cuando finalmente pasó pudo ver por unos instantes en los ojos de Tamao que tan cruel podía ser aquel deseo. "¿Y qué más podía hacer Yoh? Nos queremos, y estamos comprometidos, no es justo, esto no es nuestra culpa". Y sabía que estaba en lo correcto, pero la mirada triste de Tamao no se iba.

La profetisa despertó en la mañana,tenía la sensación que podía respirar mejor. En la noche anterior había llorado en la oscuridad de su cuarto hasta quedar dormida. Pensó en Yoh y la opresión en la garganta volvió. Nunca lo había visto enojado, no con ella. Se levantó. Tenía que preparar el desayuno y colocar el juego de té caro para las visitas.

Más tarde en la mañana los abuelos llegaron a la pensión.

(Lo continuaré)

En este capítulo Yoh decide que no aceptará un matrimonio doble ¿Podrá Yoh mantener esta decisión? ¿O quizás Tamao pueda hacerlo cambiar de opinión?

En este capítulo también quise poner a Anna cómo más sentimental respecto a Tamao que a pesar que quiere a Yoh tampoco quiere lastimar a Tamao.

Ya tengo más o menos decidido cómo será toda la historia, y será un poco larga XD. Espero que ustedes sigan apoyándome y leyendo este fic tan loco.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN

El siguiente capítulo será: Una buena razón para casarse con dos mujeres.


	4. Una buena razón para casarse

El autor dice: Se suponía que este cap. iba a ser escrito rápido pero por cosas de la U no pude hacerlo. Me disculpo ante todos por la tardanza. PERDÓOOOON. Igualmente quedó larguísimo y se hizo muy a la volada entonces no está tan bueno como los otros pero tiene un mejor final y la histeria (jejejejeje) va adquiriendo forma. Espero que les guste a todos y no se olviden dejar reviews (ni idea porqué le dicen así)

En fin. Estoy sin Internecio así que no puedo responder a nadie así que las respuestas están aquí.

**Karina Natsumi:** Gracias por leerme.

**hao- yandrak: **Me alegro haberte alegrado el día. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

**Hpcs2 - Suprema Onmyoji Isah****: **Aquí hay más. No tardaré tanto para el siguiente capítulo. En serio. Espero que la historia no te decepcione, haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Gracias por leerme.

**lulis4fma:** Aquí está subido, espero que te guste. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**Silber D. Wolf:** Muchas gracias, camarada. Espero que no se decepcione por la tardanza.

**kyoyama-san**: jajajajajaja. ¡¿Qué?! Lololololol

**saQhra**: Justamente me olvidé poner lo orgásmico en esa escena. En fin, este cap. Va a estar mucho más sentimental pero el próximo será pura gracia. Este cap iba a explicar un montón de cosas pero sólo explicó algunas cuantas. Gracias por leerme, che, espero que este capi. esté de tu agrado.

**Noooooyaaaaa:** Gracias por el interés. Aquí está el siguiente cap.

**Katsumi Kurosawa****:** Perdón, no edito mis errores a tiempo XD. Gracias por tu interés, espero que este cap. sea de tu agrado.

**hermis'lu:** Loco y divertido, qué bien que te parezca así, queda bien la descripción XD ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!

**Gatita Gotica**: Tamao es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero espero que la historia te agrade. Gracias por leerme!

**BigBang8**: Quise poner a Anna como la diabla de la historia y a Tamao como la pobre diabla. En otras palabras, los defectos de ambas, Anna mala y Tamao muy acobardada, para el equilibrio. Pero es un fic sentimental en el fondo. Gracias por leerme.

A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN Y ME DEJAN COMENTARIOS. ¡¡¡¡UN MILLON DE GRACIAS!!!!.

**UNA BUENA RAZÓN PARA CASARSE CON DOS MUJERES**

"Si es necesario es posible"

(graffiti)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Amaneció en la pensión Asakura. El sol era amable, típico de verano. Dentro de Funbari Inn los huéspedes estaban alegres y optimistas. Luego de años de conocer a Yoh y a Anna, finalmente pudieron concretar su relación, saliendo de la eterna indecisión para expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente.

En cambio, para los anfitriones de Funbari Inn era una día pesado y sumamente conflictivo. Los huéspedes se dieron cuenta cuando a media mañana llegaron los jefes de la familia Asakura, abuela, abuelo, padre, madre y espíritu acompañante; faltaba el perro que les ladraba pero no lo trajeron.

La seriedad se acentuó cuando Tamao empezó a preparar un almuerzo grande y de diversos platillos desde temprano en la mañana. Llegó a ser más evidente cuando el almuerzo con los jefes Asakura transcurrió en el más puro y estricto silencio. Y ya en la noche llegó a su punto máximo. Tamao sacó el juego de porcelana fino (y caro), Yoh limpió hasta la última brizna de polvo de la sala y los tres anfitriones, bañados, circunspectos y vestidos con kimonos se alistaron para lo que sería una buena conversación.

Anna les pidió amablemente a los huéspedes que abandonen las instalaciones mientras la conversación duraba.

- Vayan a hacer de imbéciles a otro lado - les dijo.

- ¡Oye, no nos puedes botar así nada más! ¡Tenemos derechos!

- ¡Tuvieras derechos si pagaras algo de lo que te tragas todos los días, ainu estúpido!. Además, no es mucho pedir un poco de paz por una hora o dos ¿no? Seguro que pueden darle aunque sea eso a Yoh ¿no?

Nadie replicó. Anna había mencionado a Yoh así que no había mucho que discutir, aún se quedaron un par de instantes para ver si alguien decía algo, luego todos se dispersaron para ver si encontraban algo en qué entretenerse.

Apenas era de noche. Tamao sirvió el té y se sentó de un lado de la mesilla a la altura del suelo, no tan cerca de Yoh y Anna. Del otro lado de la mesa estaban Kino y Yohmei Asakura, en los extremos estaban Mikihisha y Keiko Asakura.

Pasaron diez minutos de silencio.

- No nos llamaste aquí para tomar el té - dijo Kino Asakura.

- No, no lo hice - respondió Anna Kyouyama.

Pasaron otros diez minutos de silencio.

- El té está delicioso.

- Sí.

Y cinco minutos más.

- Bien, creo que es suficiente de tantas precauciones- dijo Yoh.

- A qué te refieres- contesto Mikihisha

- Tenemos que hablar sobre el futuro.

- ¿Qué hay que hablar? Tú y Anna se van a casar y tener hijos. No hay nada de qué hablar.

Yoh miró fijamente hacia su abuelo, con más seriedad de la que había tenido en su vida.

- Hay _mucho_ de qué hablar.

- ¿Sí? Cómo qué, por ejemplo

Ninguno de ellos desvió la mirada, y todos los presentes estaban pendientes de ambos hombres. Finalmente, había llegado el momento de poner a prueba todo lo que los Asakura sabían de lo que es una familia. Pero vino un ruido que los sacó de trance.

Manta tenía una mansión así que no era huésped en Funbari Inn, llegó tarde sin saber la advertencia de Anna. Abrió la puerta pensando que sólo encontraría a Anna viendo tele y comiendo galletitas como siempre. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver a todos la familia de Yoh presente y en perspectivas de conflicto. Se asustó y miró a Yoh con esperanza.

- ¿Ya les dijiste que tienes que casarte con dos mujeres para ser Shaman King?

Nadie respondió.

- Uh... No les dijiste...¡Bueno, chau!

Los pasos apresurados se escucharon por el pasillo y hasta el patio.

- ¡Enano, ya te vi la cabezota!

- ¡Cállate, Chocolove!

El silencio duró un par de segundos más cuando toda la familia Asakura volvió sus miradas a Yoh.

- Yoh... ¿Qué significa eso?

- ¿Eso?

- Lo que dijo Manta.

- ¿Lo que dijo que tengo que casarme con dos mujeres para ser Shaman King?

- ¡Sí!

- Pues significa... que tengo que casarme con dos mujeres para ser Shaman King.

Yohmei estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

- ¡Explícate!

Yoh les expuso a toda su familia lo que significaba la ley sagrada, al menos lo que él sabía

- Algo como esto... nunca había pasado. –concluyó Yohmei.

No había mucho más que decir.

- Retírense- dijo finalmente Kino - tenemos que decidir qué hacer al respecto.

- ¿Es que acaso no tenemos opinión en esto?

- Yoh, no tenemos tiempo para tus reclamos -replicó Mikihisha.

Yoh se enfureció pero Anna le sujetó la mano suavemente y se calmó inmediatamente.

- Vamos - le susurró la sacerdotisa.

Anna, Tamao e Yoh salieron de la sala. Los prometidos decidieron esperar en la cocina. Tamao dudó si debía seguirlos o no, pero Anna cerró la puerta tras que entraron. La profetisa entendió el mensaje y salió al patio, se sentó en la vereda y esperó.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Subidos en un árbol veían la casa de lejos.

- Qué estupidez - dijo Ren - Yoh debería ser más responsable y dejarse de vueltas de una buena vez.

- Ren - replicó Manta- No es tan simple, tiene qué casarse con dos mujeres.

- ¿Y? Es para convertirse en el Rey Shaman, que se case y punto.

- ¡No seas tan patán! - le reclamó Horo Horo - ¡¿Cómo crees que se lo va a tomar la Reina del Hielo?! ¡Su vida sería un completo infierno!

Manta rió.

- Tampoco te enojes, en la China antigua la realeza tenía varias esposas y concubinas. Seguramente los Tao heredaron algunas de esas costumbres.

- Así es. En China todos saben que los hombres Tao son demasiado machos para tener una sola mujer.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo es que tu padre tiene sólo una esposa? ¿Es la mitad de hombre de lo que se esperaba?

- ¡Mejor guarda silencio si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza, Chocolove! ¡Además mi padre si tuvo una segunda esposa!

- ¡¿Sí?! ¡¿Y dónde está?!

Ren se aclaró la garganta.

- Murió... Poco después de casarse con mi padre.

- Hay algo que no nos estás contando.

- ¡Se suicidó, de acuerdo?! ¡Ya déjenme en paz!

- Jejejejeje. Prefirió morir a seguir con los Tao, eso es una mala señal.

Ren se cruzó de brazos, miró a otro lado y bufó.

- ¡Un momento! ¡¿De verdad prefirió morir a seguir con los Tao?! ¡Rayos! ¡Tu familia sí que es un desastre!

- ¡Cállate! ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Estamos hablando de Yoh!

- Tranquilos - interrumpió Manta - Además no es tan sencillo.

- A qué te refieres, enano.

- Bueno... Las reglas dicen que debe casarse con dos mujeres pero …

- Pero…

- Bueno, no hay una buena forma de explicarlo, para los apaches sólo puede haber una esposa y la otra esposa sería una esposa de menor rango, por así decirlo. Así que hay una esposa principal y otras esposas secundarias. Pero además esas esposas representan algo. Por ejemplo, el número más alto de esposas que puede tener Yoh son doce. Una esposa por cada signo del zodiaco, la mujer principal representaría el signo en el que nació Yoh, y las demás representarían el resto. Pueden ser cinco esposas, una por cada uno de los cinco elementos de la naturaleza y la principal sería el elemento que elija el Shaman King. Pueden ser cuatro esposas, una por cada estación del año, la esposa principal sería la primavera... Y así...

- Vaya.

- En todo caso, el menor número de esposas que Yoh puede tener es dos. Una de ellas representaría el sol y la otra representaría la luna. La esposa principal sería la del sol.

- O sea que si Yoh se casa...

- Pues, en todo caso Anna sería el sol y Tamao sería la luna. Pero tiene que tener hijos con ambas...

- ¡Bueno! -dijo Ren- ¡Que lo haga y listo! ¿Por qué tiene que complicarse tanto?

- Pues para que no hayan suicidios y hablando de eso ¿qué pasó con el espíritu de la concubina de tu padre?

El chino bufó.

- Ahora es un fantasma que maldice a mi padre todas las mañanas.

Todos (menos Ren) rieron.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Volvieron los jóvenes con los adultos sentados a la mesa.

- Hemos considerado la situación –dijo Yohmei- Yoh. No puedes darte el lujo de perder el título de Shaman King...Tamao.

La profetisa se sobresaltó.

- Desde ahora tú serás la segunda prometida de Yoh.

Tamao sintió que su garganta se secaba pero se las arregló para dar una reverencia.

- Sí.

Yoh parecía cada vez más furioso en contraste con Anna que parecía tan impasible como siempre.

- Tamao. Déjanos solos unos momentos.

Era una orden directa y se notaba. Tamao dio una segunda reverencia y se levantó. Kino miró puso atención a las dos.

- ¿Adónde vas, niña? -le preguntó la anciana secamente.

- Eh..y-yo...-tartamudeó la profetisa.

- No te hemos dado permiso para retirarte.

Tamao se puso más pálida de lo que normalmente era y se sentó a la mesita del té otra vez.

- Tamao...esto es importante, por favor retírate.- repitió Anna con un tono de voz más agresivo de voz.

Tamao se levantó rápidamente, quizás si Kino estaba suficientemente molesta no diría nada hasta que ella pudiera cruzara la puerta.

- Ella no va a ningún lado, Anna. Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar con ustedes tres.

Tamao se sentó de nuevo.

- Las cosas que se van a decir aquí no le conciernen a Tamao en lo absoluto.

La profetisa se levantó nuevamente.

- Ahora es prometida de Yoh también. Tiene los mismos derechos que tú ¡Se queda!

Tamao no se sentó. Se quedó quieta y de pie mientras esperaba como acababa la discusión.

- Ella nunca fue su prometida. No esperarán que ahora lo sea así sin más.

- Esto a mí tampoco me gusta esto, Anna, pero son medidas que son necesario establecer.

- Sensei, no esperará que acepte a Tamao como segunda prometida ¿Verdad?

- No te corresponde a ti aceptarlo o no.

- Entonces deje toda la hipocresía a un lado y sea consecuente con sus palabras.

- No me hables con ese tono, jovencita. Que hayas sido me mejor discípula no te ha dado ese derecho todavía.

- Exacto, yo fui su discípula y todo lo que pasé fue para ser la acompañante ideal para Yoh. Eso es lo que usted decía ¿no?

- ¿Te refieres a todo el entrenamiento y conocimiento que tuviste?

- ¡Exactamente!

- Si eso es lo que te molesta entonces empezaré a entrenar a Tamao también - dijo la anciana para luego tomar un sorbo de té.

En cambio a Tamao sintió que el alma se le caía al suelo.

- Entonces no me preocupa. Ella es demasiado debilucha para poder pasar por su entrenamiento y no sería apta para ser la prometida del futuro Shaman King.-respondió Anna con un tono altanero.

La pobre alma de Tamao llegó a niveles de subsuelo.

Kino, por su parte parecía molesta. La conversación iba a llegar a explotar en cualquier momento.

- Tamao ¿qué haces ahí parada? - preguntó Yohmei.

Todos los presentes parecieron recordar que la muchacha existía y se quedaron mirándola. Era el momento más mortificante que Tamao haya tenido en su vida. Sentía como si le faltara el aire y una vergüenza más allá de lo expresable con palabras, pero de lejos se escuchó su salvación.

_*riiing*_..._ *riiing*_

- ¡¡¡Yo contesto!!! -exclamó Tamao con un tono tan agudo que sobresaltó a todos los Asakura.

La muchacha salió de la habitación presurosa. En el momento que se escucharon sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo Yoh dio un golpe en la mesa.

- ¡No pueden decidir sobre mi vida de esta manera!

- ¡Yoh !-replicó Mikihisha- ¡No queda otra opción!

- ¡¡No lo aceptaré!! ¡Mi prometida es Anna y eso no va a cambiar!

- ¡¿Vas a darle la espalda al Shaman King?! ¡¿A todas las peleas y a todas las muertes que ocurrieron en el torneo?! ¡A todo el sufrimiento pero el que pasaron tú y tus amigos!

Yoh se quedó callado. Su sangre hervía.

- Quizás esto te parezca lo mejor ahora pero si no fueras tan impulsivo...

- ¡¿Impulsivo?! ¡Yo fui el que puso su vida en riesgo! ¡Yo fui el que tuve que cargar desde que era un niño la responsabilidad de ser el Shaman King! ¡Puedo hacerlo a un lado si quiero! ¡Y claro que lo haré si eso significa dejar a un lado mis sentimientos por Anna!

- ¿Y van a ser feliz así?

Fue como si todos los sonidos desaparecieran ante la voz de Keiko Asakura. Nadie osó a emitir un sonido.

- En el futuro, cuando se levanten por las mañanas, cuando vean a la gente al salir a trabajar, en las noches, cuando vean las estrellas y cuando sepan de todas las desgracias, sufrimientos y penas del mundo que les recuerden que pudieron cambiar todo ello para siempre pero decidieron no hacerlo...¿Van a poder vivir felices sabiendo que renunciaron al fruto del esfuerzo de ambos?

Yoh no replicó. Era raro ver a su madre expresándose de esa manera.

- No lo estoy preguntando para presionarte. Quiero que seas honesto, Yoh… Sé muy bien como es cargar con una duda que te asalta todos los días… Lo sé desde el día que tu y Hao nacieron…

La familia Asakura no era propicia a exponer sus sentimientos y de entre todos sus miembros Keiko era la más cerrada de todas para hacerlo. Fue por eso que todos guardaron el más respetuoso de los recelos. Sabían que lo próximo que dijera les marcaría para toda la vida.

- Cuando Hao y tú nacieron… yo sentí… Por primera vez yo sentí que….

- Le hablan por teléfono, joven Yoh,.

Silencio. Una brisa misteriosa sopló en la sala removiendo servilletas y una más misteriosa aura negra cubrió a todos los Asakura y a Anna. Al unísono (como hecho para una coreografía) todos los presentes se voltearon a ver a Tamao con los rostros visiblemente irritados. La profetisa se puso tan pálida que casi llegó a ser transparente. Sin saber qué hacer, camino desde el marco de la puerta hasta la mesita al nivel del suelo y se sentó junto a Yoh.

- Es el joven Manta – insistió Tamao.

- ¡Estoy ocupado, que hable más tarde! –respondió irritado.

- Dijo que es sobre la condición del matrimonio doble – le susurró la chica.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Que dijo que es sobre la condición del matrimonio doble – repitió la chica en un murmullo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No te entiendo!

- ¡Que es sobre la condición del matrimonio doble! – exclamó Tamao. Inmediatamente después se tapó las boca con ambas manos, ella misma había revelado su propio secreto. Todos dejaron de verla para concentrarse en Yoh.

- Eeh… Em… vuelvo en un minuto.

El muchacho se levantó y fue a atender el teléfono. Tamao, por su parte, estaba mortificada y sin saber qué hacer trató de acomodarse bien nuevamente, pero lo hizo tan torpemente que le dio un codazo a su taza de café que derramó su contenido. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo el café derramado cayó sobre el regazo de Keiko Asakura, manchando su precioso kimono blanco, heredado por los Asakura por más de cuatro generaciones.

Anna puso un codo sobre la mesa y aburrida apoyó su rostro en su mano.

- Y quieren que _ella_ sea la segunda prometida de Yoh.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

- Hola, Manta, qué es tan importante?, estoy en medio de algo.  
- Mira por la ventana... ¿ves el árbol? ¡Ahí estamos nosotros! ¡Hola Yoh!..._ ¡¿Estás hablando con Yoh!? ¡Mándale saludos de mi parte!_...

- ¡¿Qué rayos querías decirme?!

- Puede ser que haya una solución al matrimonio doble.

- ¡¿Encontraste una solución?! Mira, estoy seguro que hay una forma que el Shaman King pueda deshacerse de una prometida o incluso divorciarse, lo único que necesitamos es algo de tiempo.

- Pero mi familia ya puso a Tamao como segunda prometida.

- Llamé por eso precisamente, no te preocupes por las decisiones de tu familia, dame algo de tiempo para que pueda hallar la forma de que te puedas separar de una prometida, y luego te separas de Tamao............ o de Anna.

- ¡Qué fue eso último?!

- No, nada. La cuestión es que sólo necesitamos algo de tiempo, simplemente no vayas a crear más conflictos de los necesarios con tu familia. Cualquier cosa que ellos hagan podremos deshacerlo o acomodarlo en su momento. Lo primero es encontrar la forma de hacerte casar con una sola mujer ¿me entiendes?

- Entiendo... Pero ¿Estás seguro que podremos encontrar alguna solución para todo esto?

- Seguro no. Es sólo una corazonada mía, por esta vez vas a tener que confiar en mí.

- Bueno... Supongo que podemos hacer el intento.

- Está bien, adiós. Suerte.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

De vuelta en la sala Yoh se encontró con que todos estaban más irritados de lo que estaban antes y Tamao al borde del llanto, a pesar que sólo se había ausentado un par de minutos. Anna le explicó rápidamente el accidente de la profetisa.

El muchacho suspiró.

- ¿Ven? ¡Eso es precisamente de lo que hablo! ¡¿Por qué tenemos que seguir todas estas costumbres tan molestas?! ¡Eso de las conversaciones ceremoniosas y ponernos kimonos! ¡Hasta me lastimé el pie para bajar el juego de porcelana caro!

- ¡Yoh! ¡Son las tradiciones ancestrales de los Asakura!

- ¡No me importa! ¡No voy a seguir con esto! ¡Ya me cansé de hacer tanto teatro por estas tradiciones tan tontas! ¡Pienso tener muchos hijos y jamás voy a comprometerlos con nadie ni voy a obligarlos a ser shamanes si no quieren!

Tamao quedó sonrojada estrujando un borde de su kimono.

- ¡Y todos mis hijos van a ser de Anna! - aclaró Yoh.

La misteriosa aura negra se fue a posar sobre la profetisa. Mientras, Yohmei estaba que no daba crédito a sus palabras.

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante tontería! ¡¿Acaso crees que hemos hecho esto por gusto?! ¡Fue para ayudar a la humanidad! ¡Para la poca esperanza que le quede a este mundo no quede en el olvido!

Yoh suspiró, apretó los puños hasta dejar sus nudillos en blanco.

- Está bien, -dijo finalmente- ¿Quieren poner a Tamao como mi segunda prometida? Bien, háganlo si quieren. Eso no cambiará nada. Mi única esposa será Anna.

Le dio una mirada a su primera prometida y le extendió la mano. Inmediatamente Anna la tomó y se puso de pie. Ambos jóvenes salieron de la sala tomados de la mano.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

- Yo creo -dijo Manta-...que el número ideal para tener esposas es cuatro... Cinco es muy complicado. Y tres sería muy poco.

- ¿De qué hablas, enano?

- Mira negro, cuatro esposas ¿ves? Porque cinco sería demasiado caro mantenerlas.

- Con una, ya es muy caro - intervino Horo Horo.

- Bueno, pero igual creo que cuatro sería el número ideal. Con cinco te cansarías demasiado, y con dos te aburrirías.

- ¡Enano pervertido!

- ¡Ya, no molestes, Ren! ¡Tú tendrías cuatro esposas pero te embarazarías a ti mismo!

- ¡Piensa en el sexo! -exclamó Chocolove.

Todos (menos Ren) rieron.

- A ver, Manta, ya que pensaste bien en el asunto. Si tuvieras que elegir cuatro esposas, quién sería. Y tienes que decir chicas que todos conozcamos.

- Jeanne, Jun, Tamao y Anna.

- Jajajajajaja. ¡Chino! ¡Mencionó a tu hermana!

- ¡Mantaaaaaa!

- ¡No jodas! ¡Además es sólo una suposición!

- ¡Calma, chino! ¡No te muevas tanto o nos caemos!

- ¡Suéltame negro!

- ¡Ya! ¡Quieto! Y Manta... ¿por qué a esas cuatro?

- Jun para la compañía, Jeanne para la cama, Tamao para la cocina.... ¡Y Anna para los enemigos!

Todos (menos Ren) rieron nuevamente.

- ¡Enano de porquería!

Chocolove sonrió maliciosamente.

- No hay espíritus a la vista y podemos hablar libremente... Si Ren tuviera que elegir esposas, Anna estaría primera en la lista ¡¿o no, Ren?!

- ¡Qué! ¡De que carajo estás hablando!

- ¡Uuuh! _¡El chino se puso rojo! ¡El chino se puso rojo!_

- ¡Cierra el pico, Horo Horo!

- Jajajajajajaja. ¡Ya! ¡Ya! En serio. A Ren le gustaba Anna durante el torneo.

- Q..Cóm... Quién...

- ¡Calma, chino! Como dije antes, estamos hablando libremente. Mira, yo soy bueno para reunir información ¿ves?... y se te notaba.

Ren no dijo nada pero tenía una expresión en la cara que hacía que los demás hicieran esfuerzos para no reír. Horo Horo se puso serio momentáneamente.

- Ren, no te pongas así. No hay nada de malo, Anna es muy linda.

Todos voltearon a verlo.

- ¡¿Qué me miran?! ¡Está linda! ¡Sus piernas especialmente!  
- A... ¿A ti también te gustaba?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por los dioses, claro que no!...Pero de que está linda, está linda. No hay como discutirlo, claro que es una arpía mandona y sin sentimientos... pero está linda.

- ¿Gustaba?- intervino Manta- tiempo pasado, Ren.

- Sí, bueno. Anna es... linda y fuerte...inteligente. Cuando la conocí me impresioné bastante con su personalidad pero luego de un tiempo se me pasó.

- ¡¿Ves, chino?! No hay nada de malo... Ahora, si tuvieras que elegir cuatro esposas...

Ren suspiró.

- No sé. Anna, supongo, Jeanne... Con dos me bastaría, y ellas son las más fuertes.

- Chocolove, tu turno.

- ¡Tamao, Pilika, Matty, Jun! ¡Las chicas alegres son las más fogosas!

- ¡Carajo! ¡Dejen de nombrar a mi hermana!

- Horo Horo...

- Tamao, Jun...

- Hijo de...

- Jeanne... mmmh...

- ¿Anna?

- ¡Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Me gustan las chicas tiernas y delicadas, no una capitana amargada!

- Bueh, con tres basta. Y como dijo Ren, hasta con dos podría ser suficiente... ya saben, para el trío.

- Para el qué?

- Trío, Horo Horo. Ya sabes, un chico, dos chicas... poniéndose traviesos.

- No entiendo.

- ¡Quiere decir tener sexo con dos mujeres a la vez, Hoto Hoto! ¡Pero lo que no me explico es cómo Chocolove y el enano son tan pervertidos para ponerse hablar de eso!

- Bueno, yo no tengo novia, y con mi estatura es difícil conseguirlo.

- Yo estuve en la cárcel... Y por último es mejor ser negro pervertido que chino impotente.

- ¡¡¿Qué estás insinuando?!!

- ¿Yo? Nada

- Esperen, esperen, esperen, esperen.... Explíquenme eso del trío.

- ¡¿Tu también, bruto Hoto Hoto?!

- ¡Calla, chino! ¡Sólo que no me lo explico!

- Mira, un hombre complace a una mujer y la mujer complace a otra...Espera, tengo unas fotos en mi computadora portátil...Deja que busque...

- ¡Eres un maldito enano ocioso y pervertido!

- ¡Que te calles, chino!

- Aquí están.

- ¡Deja ver, deja ver!....Ajá... ajá....ajaaaaa.....¡Ah, ya entiendo!...

- Presiona la tecla de la derecha para ver la siguiente foto...ésa de ahí....¡Hey, no me mires así, Ren! ¡Estaba navegando por la Internet y me bajé unas cuántas fotos! ¡No hay nada de malo!

- ¡¿Cuántas fotos para adultos tienes en tu computadora?!

- No muchas, dos o tres.......gigabytes.

- Tan chiquito y tan degenerado... Ven, Ren, ... para que no estés mirando disimuladamente.

- ¡No estoy mirando disimuladamente, negro!

- Vamos, Ren, no seas amargo.

- ¡Claro que no!......... ¡Bueno, ya! Pero sólo para que no me estén molestando.

- Jejejejeje...De acuerdo.

- Uy, mira esta rubia.... Y esta pelirroja.

- No pases la foto tan rápido, Hoto... A ver, presta para acá, tú no sabes hacerlo.

- ¡Suelta, chino!

Sopló el viento y eso provocó un mal movimiento que hizo que, en medio del forcejeo, Ren y Horo Horo soltaran la computadora, la cual cayó al piso directamente.

Afortunadamente para Manta, era una computadora especial con tecnología de Oyamada Corporation por lo que al caer al suelo no se hizo daño y siguió funcionando normalmente.

Desafortunadamente para Manta y para todos los demás, la computadora cayó a los pies de Pilika Usui. En la pantalla (todavía funcionando) se veían dos mujeres vestidas de colegialas, haciéndose cosas indecentes la una a la otra. Pilika miró la computadora brevemente y luego a las ramas del árbol y a los muchachos subidos a ellas.

- ¡Mierda! - dijo Chocolove- ¡Pilika, nos vio!

- ¡Esperen, esperen!... ¡Se está yendo!

- ¡De seguro irá con el chisme a Anna!

- No... Esperen.... está volviendo.....¡¿De dónde mierda sacó esa motosierra?!

- ¿Motosierra? ¡¡¡¡MOTOSIEEEEEEERRA!!!!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Afuera de la sala Anna fue la primera en reaccionar.

- ¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Qué te dijo Manta?!

- Sólo necesitamos de tiempo para que él encuentre la solución. Es mejor no hacer más líos.

- ¿Más líos de los que acabas de hacer?

Yoh se permitió sonreír. Pero la puerta de la sala se abrió detrás suyo y ambos prometidos pudieron sentir claramente en medio del silencio la presencia de Tamao mirándolos.

Anna fue la única que se volteó y se encontró con el rostro pálido de la profetisa y sus mirada eternamente triste. Parecía tan desamparada.

- Tamao - le dijo Anna- renuncia al compromiso. Todavía tienes tiempo.

- No puedo.

- ¿Vas a poder ser feliz casada con un hombre aunque sabes que no te ama?

Tamao sólo agachó la cabeza.

- No se puede hacer nada al respecto. La familia Asakura ya me nombró su prometida. No puedo deshacer el compromiso...¡Y usted tampoco, joven Yoh! ¡Es necesario si quiere ser el Shaman King!

Yoh se volteó para mirarla. Estaba serio.

- Mi vida la decido yo y solamente yo, Tamao.

- Pero... Joven Yoh... Son las tradiciones de los Asakura....

- No me importa.

- ¡Son su familia! ¡Ellos sólo quieren lo mejor para usted!

- Se supone que mi familia podría entender mis sentimientos... Se supone que mis _amigos_ podrían entender mis sentimientos. Al fin de cuentas no pudiste ser ninguna de las dos cosas, Tamao.

La muchacha no dijo más. Anna tomó la mano de Yoh, parecía que quería decirle algo, pero no fue así. Ambos prometidos siguieron por el pasillo y subieron por las escaleras. La profetisa volvió a la sala.

- No te preocupes - le dijo Kino - lo convenceremos para que acepte el matrimonio.

- Sí, señora Kino.

- Hablaste como una prometida digna de los Asakura.

- Gracias, señor Yohmei.

- Por ahora no hay más que hacer aquí. Nos retiramos.

- Sí, señora Keiko.

Los adultos salieron. Tamao quedó contemplando la mancha de café esparcida en la mesa. Ella tendría, tarde o temprano, que recoger el servicio y limpiarlo todo, pero en ese momento no pensaba en ello. Esperó, hasta que el murmullo de los adultos callara, y esperó que los pasos de la gente cesaran, y sólo cuando estuvo segura que nadie entraría a la sala dio libertad a las primeras lágrimas.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Yoh, miró por la ventana. En su cuarto todas las luces estaban apagadas y la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

- Mi familia me ha dado la espalda.... mi mejor amiga me ha dado la espalda....

Anna lo abrazó desde atrás y apoyó su mentón en su hombro.

- No seas tan duro con ellos.

- No puedo evitarlo...Tamao... pensé que ella me iba apoyar siempre... Pensé que ella podría entenderme. Y ahora... simplemente

Anna lo hizo voltear.

- Yo siempre voy a estar siempre contigo...Siempre... aún si no terminas siendo Shaman King...no me importa lo que hagas, yo siempre estaré a tu lado...aún si te casaras con...

Yoh, no la dejó terminar. Acercó su rostro y le dio un corto beso.

- No, Annita. De eso ni hablar... Tú serás la única mujer en mi vida...

- Yoh... Tu familia decidió darte otra prometida y los apaches presionarán para que te cases rápido... y quizás tu madre tenga razón... quizás vivas arrepentido si pierdes tu título.

Yoh suspiró y miró nuevamente por la ventana, hacia al patio alumbrado por la penumbra triste de la luna.

- A veces creo que mi vida es un inmenso maniconmio.

Delante de la ventana, corriendo pasaron Ren y Horo Horo, siendo perseguidos por Pilika y su motosierra.

- ¡¡¡PILIKA, TRANQUILIZATE!!! ¡¡¡PARECES MONJA CON SU MENSTRUACIÓN!!!

_*Ruuuum Ruuuuuuuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh*_

- ¡GRACIAS, AINU IDIOTA! ¡AHORA ESTÁ MÁS ENOJADA!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Los prometidos bajaron pensando aburridamente en poner orden de nuevo. Pero se encontraron con Manta, quien estaba escupiendo pedazos de monitor.

- Ah, Yoh y Anna.... justamente quería hablar con ustedes.

- Manta, quería saber de la solución.

- Bien, en realidad es fácil. Luego de investigar un poco descubrí que la palabra de los reyes shamanes es sagrada y sólo puede ser rota por algún rey shaman. Así que algunos shamanes acataban las leyes sagradas pero si por alguna razón no pueden cumplirla a cabalidad queda como parte de la ley como una excepción.

- En otras palabras - dijo Anna- si encontramos a un rey shaman que rechazó a una de sus prometidas o se divorció antes de tener hijos, Yoh podrá hacer lo mismo.

- Exactamente. Ahora, los apaches no nos van a querer decir nada, pero la historia de los reyes shamanes ha sido contada por muchas civilizaciones que los nombraban como seres divinos o míticos. Ya hay una recopilación de documentos, grabados, jeroglíficos, leyendas, mitos, etcétera.

Anna levantó una ceja.

- Tendríamos que traer muchos espíritus para la traducción de todas esas cosas. Podría tardar meses, o incluso años.

- O podríamos pagarle a alguien que haga el trabajo por nosotros, antropólogos, historiadores, lingüistas e incluso otros shamanes. Conseguí información de gente calificada que pueden hacer el trabajo sumamente rápido por un precio…..Pero esta vez no puedo pagar por esto, con todo lo que tengo ahorrado no alcanzaría y mi padre no soltaría un centavo por esto. Podríamos ir mitad a mitad.

Yoh suspiró.

- Habría que convencer a mi familia.

- No -interrumpió Anna- He estado ahorrando y puedo darle la mitad que le hace falta a Manta.

Manta e Yoh abrieron los ojos como platos.

- Pero, Annita, son tus ahorros de toda la vida...

- ¡No importa!...Manta, estamos confiando en tu solución, más vale que encuentres algo.

- ¡EP!... Sí.

Anna se levantó y subió a su habitación. Sabía que no le quedaba otra cosa más que esperar y eso la exasperaba. No era común en ella sentirse impotente. En el pasillo de la planta alta se encontró con Tamao, todavía vestida con su kimono que le quedaba tan coqueto. Avanzaron en sentido contrario y si Tamao estaba asustada o nerviosa no se notaba. Simplemente pasó de largo como si la sacerdotisa no estuviera ahí. Dos pasos más adelante Anna se detuvo y volteó para verla.

- Tamao...Al igual que Yoh, tu vida la decides tú y solamente tú.

Tamao quedó quieta agarrando la manija de la puerta. Volteó a ver a Anna y le dio una reverencia.

- Buenas noches, señorita Anna.- le dijo, luego entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Anna no supo como interpretar esa respuesta. Por un momento tuvo un fuerte deseo de entrar a hablar con Tamao pero se contuvo. Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta también.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Manta había salido al patio, se encontró con Chocolove que todavía se estaba limpiando la sangre.

- Y cómo acabó la reunión familiar.

- Yoh está enojado con su familia y con Tamao. Anna está igual que siempre. Tamao está deprimida... o rencorosa, no lo sé, nunca la había visto así....

- Ajá.

Chocolove se tendió en el césped y miró al cielo.

- Oye.... ¿No se lo estarán tomando esto en broma?

- Tanto drama familiar no es broma.

- ¿No?...... He estado pensando....

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Yoh estaba rodando una naranja por la mesa cuando Manta pasó como una exhalación a lado suyo. El Shaman sorprendido siguió a Manta hasta encontrarlo hablando por teléfono.

- Sí...Sí.... ¡No importa! ¡Sólo tráeme la computadora acá y consigue la agenda negra! ...

- Manta ¿qué pasa?

El pequeño lo miró por un momento.

- Yoh, el dinero de Anna es muy poco. Nos tardaríamos mucho así, tendremos que poner Al menos diez veces más. si queremos hacer las cosas más rápido...

- Pero no tenemos tanto.

- Yo pagaré todo.

- ¡Tú tampoco tienes tanto!

- ¡Se lo robaré a mi padre! ¡Ahora guarda silencio!

Yoh quedó extrañado.

- ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud?

- Estuvo hablando con Chocolove...¡Hola! ¡Sí! Ahora... En la primera página hay unos nombres. Quiero que llames a los siguientes...

El shaman salió. Se encontró en el patio con Ren, algo magullado, quien cargaba a Horo Horo, quien estaba totalmente vapuleado.

- Chicos ¿Pilika se calmó?

- Lo hizo luego de que Chocolove nos dio la noticia del matrimonio y el límite de tiempo.... Yoh, sé que te va a parecer un poco grosero... Pero cásate o vete a la mierda....

Ren siguió su camino con el malherido a cuestas.

Yoh quedó más confundido que antes sin explicarse qué tenía que ver que haya rechazado el matrimonio impuesto por su familia y la actitud con todos pero luego entró a su mente como un balazo la posibilidad que haya un límite de tiempo para nombrar a un rey shaman y considerando el tiempo desde finalizado el torneo y el momento en que le dieron la noticia y la condición para ser coronado, lo más probable era que ya se había gastado mucho tiempo en nada.

Subió inmediatamente y tocó la puerta de la habitación de su primera prometida. Le abrió Anna.

- Pasó algo.

Ambos buscaron a Chocolove por toda la pensión.

- ¡Chocolove!

El muchacho se sobresaltó pero luego reconoció a quienes lo estaban buscando.

- ¡Qué pasa!

- ¡Qué fue lo que le dijiste a los chicos!

- Me dijeron que les contaste sobre un límite de tiempo para el nombramiento del rey shaman.

- Eso cualquiera pudo haberlo deducido.

- Algo les has dicho.

- Sí, pero antes respóndeme ¿es cierto que no quieres casarte con dos mujeres?

- ¡Ese no es tu asunto, chango! -replicó exasperada Anna.

El chango cruzó sus manos detrás de su nuca y se recostó.

- Entonces es como yo decía. Ustedes se están tomando este asunto muy a la ligera.

- Chocolove, de una vez... ¡Déjate de bromas!

- ¿Cuál broma? Esto es muy serio... Yoh, eres un pelele.

Anna estuvo a punto de agarrarlo a patadas pero Yoh la detuvo.

- Pelele por qué.

- No eres capaz de matar a nadie.

- Y qué importancia tiene eso?

Chocolove suspiró.

- ¿En serio nadie ha pensado en eso? Bueno, el torneo de shamanes tiene un calendario y es _obvio_ que debe nombrarse un rey shaman en cierto tiempo determinado. Pues bien, hubo un torneo, peleamos_ lala lala _y el torneo acabó.

- Yoh fue nombrado ganador - replicó Anna.

- Sí... pero ponte a pensar lo que pasa en todos los certámenes de belleza.

- ¡Eso qué tiene que ver!

Anna estaba a punto de perder su eterna desgana para pasar a la furia abierta.  
- Cuando acabó el torneo, no fue en una pelea común.

Los prometidos no dijeron nada.

- ¡¿No se han dado cuenta todavía?! Yoh, eres un pelele que no puede matar a nadie. Y el torneo acabó luego de tu pelea con Hao, Hao sigue vivo y no finges con que no sabes a que me refiero.

Yoh no respondió.

- Y si te nombraron ganador del torneo de shamanes luego de que derrotaste a Hao sólo significa que el Hao es el segundo lugar en el torneo... Pero si tú no aceptas el primer premio, al igual que en los certámenes de belleza, y _todas_ las competencias en el mundo. Si descubren que el primer lugar no se merece su puesto se lo dan a quien está de segundo lugar y ese sería Hao. Si tú no eres el Shaman King, entonces te harán a un lado y le darán el título a Hao... y ya sabemos qué hará Hao con los grandes espíritus.

Los prometidos quedaron callados y atónitos.

- Esto es serio Yoh... Si no aceptas el matrimonio doble toda la humanidad morirá.

**(Lo continuaré...)**

Yujuuuuuu, la historia tiene un argumento.... más o menos. Espero que la gente me siga leyendo después de esto XD. De todas formas, muchas gracias a todos los que me leen.

Siguiente capítulo: Una decisión y un secreto.

Tamao toma una decisión muy impulsiva que pone a Yoh en una situación muy apretada y a Anna más furiosa de lo que estaba antes.


End file.
